Purple
by nyeracau
Summary: Mereka selalu bertemu dalam kondisi dan situasi yang sulit, dulu Misaki menjual, Saruhiko membeli dan kini Misaki murid, Saruhiko guru.. Saatnya mengucapkan selamat datang atau selamat tinggal. AU SARUMI
1. Chapter 1

Warna dominan seperti merah dan biru, ketika keduanya dicampurkan akan membentuk warna baru..

Purple

.:.::.:.

Sebuah Drama AU

Oleh

Nyeracau

.:.::.:.

K MILIK TANTE GORA DAN OM GO HANDS

.:.::.:.

Cukecukecukecukecuke

.:.::.:.

Berjalan pelan menyusuri jalanan aspal yang mendaki sambil menikmati hembusan angin segar menuju ke sekolah adalah hal yang baru bagi seorang Yata Misaki. Ini adalah pertama kalinya, remaja berambut oren itu akan menginjakkan kakinya di sekolahnya yang baru. Bukan hanya sekolahnya yang baru, namun tentang sekolah-pun adalah hal yang baru bagi Misaki. Selama ini, remaja yang jago bermain _skateboard_ secara autodidak itu terpaksa harus mengenyam pendidikan dengan program _home schooling_ untuk pendidikan sekolah dasar dan sekolah menengah awal-nya. Hembusan angin sejuk dimusim semi itu seolah menghapus rasa tegang dan gugup yang sejak pagi bergelayutan didalam dirinya. Sepuluh tahun sudah sejak terakhir kali ia merasakan apa yang namanya sekolah dan tentu saja taman kanak-kanak akan berbeda dengan SMA. _Apa aku akan baik-baik saja? Apa aku akan punya teman? Bagaimana sekolah? Apa yang tengah musim dan tengah ngetrend dikalangan anak SMA saat ini? apa aku cupu?_ Pertanyaan-pertanyaan seperti itu yang sejak tadi membuat langkahnya terasa berat untuk menapaki jalan berbukit menuju sekolahnya kini seolah terbang bersama debu yang tertiup angin. Ia suka udara segar pagi ini jadi ia rasa semuanya akan baik-baik saja, meskipun ia tak begitu yakin tapi ketika ia menoleh kearah langit yang cerah dan biru ia seolah memiliki keberanian dan semangat yang baru. _ya, semuanya akan baik-baik saja._

Melihat jalan menanjak yang akhirnya berujung dengan sebuah bangunan sekolah megah yang berada diatas bukit, Misaki tersenyum akan bayangan menghabiskan tiga tahun kedepan didalam bangunan tua bernuansa Eropa dihadapannya itu. Tidak tahu nantinya akan menjadi apa, tapi setidaknya ini terlihat jauh lebih baik dibandingkan dengan _home schooling_ yang selama ini ia jalani. Sejujurnya, ia sendiri tak tahu apa alasan ayahnya secara mendadak mengizinkannya untuk bersekolah karena selama ini pembicaraan tentang dirinya pergi kesekolah merupakan suatu hal yang tabu didalam keluarga Misaki. Meskipun ia diizinkan untuk pergi keluar rumah untuk bekerja paruh waktu –setelah ia mengancam kalau ia akan melarikan diri dari rumah kalau ia terus-menerus dikurung didalam rumah- tapi sekolah merupakan suatu hal yang sangat 'tidak-tidak' bagi kedua orang tuanya. Misaki tak tahu apa alasannya, tapi setiap kali ia meminta untuk bersekolah, ibunya akan selalu bertingkah aneh-seperti panik dan terkadang hysteria berlebihan- dan selalu membuat ayahnya membuat raut wajah kesal maka, tema sekolah sudah berapa tahun belakangan ini tak pernah lagi ia angkat dipermukaan terlebih sejak kejadian dimana ia memutuskan untuk berhenti bekerja paruh waktu secara mendadak, kedua orang tuanya seolah semakin menutup akses dirinya dan dunia luar. Namun sejak tiga bulan lalu, ketika ayahnya dipindahkan di kota Shizume tiba-tiba saja ayahnya memberikannya sebuah brosur dan berkata kalau _"Aku telah mendaftarkanmu ke sekolah itu. Kau mau bersekolah seperti anak-anak lain bukan?". _Tentu saja ia ingin bersekolah, ia ingin punya teman dan merasakan bagaimana sekolah itu terlebih ketika mereka pindah ibunya melarangnya untuk bekerja paruh waktu otomatis tinggal seharian didalam rumah merupakan hal yang membosankan.

_Ya, aku akan baik-baik saja._ Batinnya mantap ketika ia semakin melangkahkan kaki memasuki pintu utama gedung tua itu. Melihat sekeliling bangunan dengan pilar-pilar kokoh dan tinggi dengan lekukan dan ukiran indah disetiap penjuru gedung membuat Misaki berdecak kagum akan kemewahan dan betapa klasiknya sekolahnya ini. Yah, tapi kekagumannya ini harus berhenti ketika ia menyadari jam tangannya telah menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi, ia harus segera bergegas menuju aula B untuk mengikuti upacara penerimaan siswa baru. Menoleh sekeliling yang tampak sepi dan tak seorangpun dapat ditanyai dimana letak aula B itu, akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa ia membuka tasnya dan mengambil peta sekolahnya.

"Ummmm.." Berjalan tanpa arah, Misaki membenci mengakui hal ini tapi ya, ia tersesat. Membaca peta merupakan satu dari sekian banyak kelemahannya. Menurutnya, ia telah mengikuti jalur seperti yang ditunjukkan peta namun ia bingung kenapa yang tertulis diatas peta adalah aula B namun yang ada dihadapannya adalah sebuah pintu besar dengan plat bertuliskan "RUANG MUSIK VI" menghela nafas dan mengutuk sang pembuat peta karena ia yakin kalau ada sesuatu yang salah dari peta itu-menolak mengakui kalau ia tak bisa membaca peta- "Sialan, kenapa begitu sulit menemukan sebuah ruangan." Ucapnya yang kini sadar kalau ia sudah hampir setengah jam berkeliling tanpa hasil di area sekolah yang sungguh luas itu. "Kampret." Ucapnya kesal ketika lagi-lagi ia hanya menemui ruangan yang bukan aula B.

Menghela nafas dan menggaruk kasar rambut orennya, ia mengutuk betapa luasnya sekolahnya ini dan sepertinya ia akan semakin tersesat jauh kalau ia tak bertanya maka ia putuskan untuk mencari bala bantuan. Mengeluarkan ponselnya, ia menelpon kontak teratas dari ponselnya.

"Uh.. halo? _Otou-san_.. sepertinya aku tersesat.." Ucapnya memulai pembicaraan "Ah.. tidak-tidak aku tidak apa-apa.. tapi uhhh sepertinya aku tak bisa menemukan ruangan dimana upacara penerimaan dilakukan-" Menghela nafas dan mendengarkan intruksi yang yang diberikan oleh ayahnya dengan seksama, Misaki mulai menjelaskan posisinya pada ayahnya, "Sepertinya aku ada diruangan yang bertuliskan SENI INSTRUMENTASI III.. Oh..! AHHHHHH! Aku tidak kepikiran.." Menghela nafas dan menyembunyikan rasa malu, Misaki yang keras kepala menolak untuk mengakui kesalahannya, "Uh baiklah, _bye_."

Menutup panggilan ponselnya dan menyadari betapa bodohnya ia karena sama sekali tak kepikiran untuk menggunakan GPS yang terpasang ditangannya ia menghela nafas dan memulai mencari dimana letak aula B dari jam tangan yang berfungsi sebagai ponsel pintar miliknya. Dan tentu saja tak dibutuhkan waktu lama untuk mencara aula B dengan GPS, _hidup teknologi!_ Pujinya dari dalam hati.

Sesampainya didepan aula B, ia disambut oleh seorang guru berambut pirang dan berkacamata yang berdiri didepan pintu aula B.

"Kau sangat terlambat murid baru, megalami kesulitan?"

Misaki benci mengakui kalau ia tersesat di dalam sekolah dan tentu saja ia tak mau mengakuinya, memberikan kesan konyol dihari pertama sekolah? Tentu saja tidak "Tidak juga." Elaknya

"Baiklah, setidaknya kita masih punya limabelas siswa lagi yang belum datang. Masuklah upacara sudah hampir selesai." Ucap pria itu.

Mengangguk, Misaki melangkahkan kakinya kedalam aula tersebut. Didalam ruangan besar itu, setidaknya kurang lebih ada puluhan orang yang kalau dari hasil pengamatannya adalah para staf pengajar –biasanya kalau di televisi yang berbaris rapih disisi kanan ataupun kiri adalah guru- dan setidaknya ada ratusan siswa yang telah duduk rapi dikursi masing-masing.

"Halo murid baru.. Siapa namamu? Boleh ku absen?" Tanya seorang wanita

Matanya yang masih 'bergerilya' dipenjuru area dalam aura seketika terbelalak ketika penglihatannya tertutupi oleh wanita dihadapannya. Terkejut, refleks wajahnya memerah dan ia berjalan mundur beberapa langkah.

_Uhh sialan._

"Pfff… Maaf mengagetkanmu."

_Kampret_. Rutuknya.

"Siapa namamu, oren-_kun_?"

_Uh.._ berhadapan dengan wanita adalah hal yang paling sulit dibandingkan dengan berhadapan dengan penjahat. Terlebih dengan wanita hiperaktif seperti ini. "Ya-Ya.. Yata Mi-Misaki.."

"Oke, Yata Misaki-_kun_." Ucapnya sambil menuliskan nama Misaki pada buku yang ia bawa, "Ini ambillah, dan duduklah disana." Ucap wanita itu ramah sambil memberikan sebuah selebaran pada Misaki.

Mengangguk dan segera meninggalkan wanita itu, Misaki berjalan menuju tempat yang ditunjuk oleh wanita tadi. Begitu ia duduk, seorang siswa yang duduk disampingnya langsung menegurnya.

"Yo.. kesiangan dihari pertama?" Tanya pemuda gempal disampingnya.

Tentu saja ia tak akan berkata _'tidak.. hampir satu jam aku berputar-putar tersesat mencari aula B'_ bukan? jadi ia berdeham dan mengangguk, "Ketiduran." Ucapnya singkat.

"Haha.. kita sama, aku Kamamoto, kau?" Pemuda gempal berambut pirang itu menjulurkan tangannya.

"Yata." Ucapnya sambil menjabat tangan teman pertamanya itu.

"Ah, kau mungkin ketinggalan akan kujelaskan Yata-san. Yang dipojok itu adalah pemilik yayasan, namanya Suoh Mikoto-san" ucap Kamamoto sambil menunjuk satu-satunya pria yang memakai kaus yang tengah duduk dengan santai pada kursi diatas podium tersebut –yang menurut pengamatan Misaki adalah kursi para petinggi sekolah-

"Masih muda." Komentar Misaki melihat wajah Suoh yang mungkin masih berusia duapuluhan.

"Dia adalah orang yang hebat Yata-san." Ucap Kamamoto yang langsung menunjukkan wajah penuh kekaguman, "Hanya dengan tiga tahun sejak ia mengambil alih yayasan ini yang menurut rumor dulu sedang _colapse_, dan dibawah kepemimpinannya ia merombak sekolah ini hingga sekolah ini mendapat penghargaan sekolah dengan struktur organisasi dan sistem pendidikan terbaik peringkat tiga nasional dari menteri pendidikan hanya dalam waktu tujuh tahun sejak kepemimpinannya, dan mempertahankannya tiga tahun berturut-turut lalu sejak saat itu sekolah ini melesat menjadi sekolah favorit."

_Setengah, tujuh, tiga, kini?_ "Tunggu.. bukankah ia masih muda?" _apa angka itu masuk akal?_

Mengangguk, lagi-lagi matanya memancarkan wajah penuh kebanggaan, "Ya, kudengar ia, pria yang selalu tersenyum itu dan yang memakai kacamata disebelahnya mengambil alih yayasan itu sejak mereka masih duduk dibangku SMP."

Misaki menatap tak percaya, "Kau bercanda."

Menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya seolah berkata tidak ia tersenyum, "Itulah yang dikatakan para pemegang saham yang lama ketika mereka berniat membeli sekolah ini. Kudengar mereka bahkan memasang harga yang sungguh fantastis untuk sebuah sekolah yang hampir rubuh hanya demi menolak penawaran mereka, namun diluar dugaan mereka menyanggupi penawaran itu.. Akhirnya karena sudah benar-benar jatuh mereka terpaksa menjual sekolah ini pada mereka bertiga dan kini lihatlah sekolah ini, lihat berapa banyak orang di Jepang ini yang ingin masuk ke sekolah ini."

Kini mata Misaki-lah yang bersinar, "Keren.."

"Ya, kan? Mereka, terutama Suoh Mikoto adalah orang yang membuatku masuk ke sekolah ini."

Misaki mengangguk, kini mungkin ia mengerti apa alasan ayahnya mengizinkannya masuk ke sekolah ini. mungkin karena sekolah ini adalah sekolah yang luar biasa. Menatap sosok Suoh mikoto yang sepertinya bosan dengan ceramah pria botak yang tengah berpidato, Misaki menguapkan rasa terimakasih yang sedalam-dalamnya. Mungkin kalau dulu Suoh Mikoto tak mengambil alih sekolah ini , maka mungkin ia akan mengikuti program _home schooling_ seumur hidupnya.

_Terimakasih telah mendirikan sekolah ini, Suoh Mikoto-san_

Cukecukecukecukecuke

Selesai upacara setiap siswa diberikan sebuah kertas undian yang berisi masing-masing huruf A,B,C,D,E,F yang merupakan representasi dari kelas I-A, I-B, I-C dan seterusnya. Kamamoto yang sepertinya telah 'klik' dengan Misaki sejak upacara tadi terus menerus bersama Misaki.

"Ah Yata-san, kuperkenalkan kau dengan temanku." Ucapnya bersemangat ketika ia melihat temannya dari kejauhan. "Ayo Yata-san." Ucapnya memberikan isyarat pada Misaki untuk mengikutinya. Misaki yang sama sekali tak masalah dan justru sebenarnya ia sangat ingin memiliki teman baru hanya bisa mengikuti Kamamoto.

"Yo!" Ucap Kamamoto bersemangat kepada tiga orang pria.

"Udah _ambil_ undian?" Tanya Kamamoto dan ketiganya serempak menggeleng, "Ah kenalkan ini teman baruku, Yata-san." Ucapnya

"Aku Bandou, dia Chitose dan yang berkacamata itu Dewa."

Misaki mengangguk, "Yata." Ucapnya tenang, "Kalian satu sekolah dengan Kamamoto?"

Bandou menggeleng, "Aku beda sekolah, mereka Shiroin _Gakuen_ sedangkan aku Asa _Gakuen_."

Misaki mengangguk, _ohh.. jadi orang yang berbeda sekolah bisa berteman.._

"Kau sendiri dari mana?"

"Eh?"

"Asal sekolahmu?"

"Uh.. aku _home schooling_ selama SMP." Ucapnya tampak enggan. Sungguh membicarakan tentang dirinya yang tak pernah bersekolah membuatnya merasa tak nyaman.

"Wah keren!" Tiba-tiba Kamamoto menyeletuk.

"Huh?" Ucap mereka bersamaan. Kalau bagi Misaki ia terkejut ada yang mengatakan kalau home schooling itu keren. Ini adalah pertama kalinya. Ia tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya kalau ia senang. Tapi bagi mereka bertiga mereka juga terkejut dengan ulah Kamamoto, "Kau bodoh!, kau baru tahu Yata _home schooling_?" Bandou menatap Kamamoto tak percaya, "kau bersamanya dari tadi, apa saja yang kau katakan?" ucap Bandou sambil menggeleng.

"Uh.. Aku sibuk membicarakan Mikoto-_san_." Ucap Kamamoto tampak malu sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Ohhh… Mikoto-_san_.. dia orang yang hebat." Dewa dengan wajah kalem berbicara, "Hmm.. Sebagian besar orang yang masuk kesini karena Mikoto-_san_." Imbuh Chitose.

_Oh.. sehebat itukah Mikoto-san?_

"Ah, kau tak tahu mikoto_-san_? Wajar saja karena kau _home schooling_, tapi sebagian besar atau mungkin hampir semua siswa disini telah mengenal nama besar Mikoto-san, Totsuka_-san_ dan Munakata_-san_."

Mendengar penjelasan Bandou, baik Dewa, Chitose dan Kamamoto mengangguk.

"Ya, aku mungkin akan mendengarnya kalau aku _home schooling_. Tapi aku tak mendengarnya karena aku dari luar kota." Papar Misaki.

"EHHHH?" Kamamoto adalah orang yang paling terkejut, "Yata_-san_.. kau tidak berbicara kepadaku kalau kau dari luar kota.."

Mendengus, Misaki memalingkan wajahnya, "Kau tidak bertanya bodoh."

"Kamamoto, kau bodoh. kau hanya membicarakan tentang Mikoto_-san_ sampai tak bertanya sama sekali."

"Dasar bodoh."

Chitose menghela nafas dan menggeleng, " Dengan kebodohanmu itu kau bisa masuk kesini sungguh keajaiban."

"Ughhh.."

"Ah.. kita belum mengambil undian kelas." Ucap Dewa yang akhirnya tersadar kalau aula B sudah hampir sepi.

Mengangguk mereka semua berjalan keluar aula menuju meja tempat pengambilan undian. Misaki berharap kalau ia dapat sekelas dengan teman-teman barunya, karena mereka sangat baik dan Misaki nyaman dengan mereka. Meskipun baru bertemu sepertinya ia sudah akrab dengan mereka.

"Ah.. Sialan." Rutuk Bandou yang harus terpisah sendiri di kelas I-C.

"Bandou, kalau kau kangen dengan kami datanglah berkunjung." Ucap Kamamoto sambil mengibas-ngibaskan kertas bertanda A.

Mendengus dan berkata "Najis." Bandou meninggalkan mereka berempat dan berjalan menuju kelasnya.

Melihat Bandou yang pergi, mereka berempat memutuskan untuk menuju kelas mereka yang secara kebetulan sama yaitu kelas I-A.

_Ya, aku akan baik-baik saja._

Berjalan menuju kelasnya Misaki seketika mengehentikan langkahnya ketika sepertinya ia melihat sosok yang ia kenali. Meskipun hanya sekilas, tapi ia yakin kalau penglihatannya tak salah. Ia boleh tak yakin pada ingatannya tapi untuk masalah penglihatannya ia yakin.

"Yata_-san_?"

Teguran dari Kamamoto membuatnya tersadar kalau ia telah tertinggal jauh dari rombongannya, "Ah!"

"Ada apa?" tanya Kamamoto yang penasaran, mengikuti arah mata Misaki menatap.

"Tidak. Hanya seseorang yang mirip."

"Oh.." Kamamoto mengangguk.

"Oy!, ayolah… kita akan terlambat untuk kelas pertama." Teriak Chitose dari kejauhan.

Cukecukecukecukecuke

Misaki tak terbiasa dengan keramaian. Terbiasa sendirian dirumah dan bekerja paruh waktu pada jam-jam senggang menjadikan Misaki asing dengan keramaian sekolah. Terlebih ini adalah pertama kalinya ia bersekolah, mungkin ini adalah _'environment shock'_. Menghela nafas dan yakin kalau ia akan bisa beradaptasi dan kalau ini hanyalah sebuah proses ia meyakinkan dirinya kalau ini tak masalah.

"Yata.. Satu dari sepuluh berapa nilai rata-ratamu?"

Terdiam sebentar Misaki tampak seolah berfikir, "Enam setengah."

"Whoa… lebih tinggi dari si bodoh disebelah sana." Dewa menunjuk Chitose, "Anak itu terbiasa bermain dengan perempuan sampai otaknya tak beres lagi."

Belum sempat Misaki membalas ucapan Dewa, seketika kelas tampak gaduh ketika sesosok pemuda memasukinya. Suara gaduh itu berasal para anak perempuan di kelas Misaki yang tampak heboh berteriak seperti "Waaahhh.." atau "Woooow" atau "_Kakkoii_..". Misaki yang terkejut dengan teriakan anak perempuan memalingkan wajahnya dari Bandou yang duduk disampingnya dan menoleh kesumber suara.

Matanya terbelalak melihat betapa familiarnya sosok pemuda yang memasuki ruangan kelasnya.

Dan sebelum otaknya –yang lemot- merespon, mulutnya merespon duluan.

"SA-SARUUUUU!" Teriak Misaki tanpa fikir panjang dan langsung berdiri dari tempatnya.

Sosok didepannya, ia mengenalinya. Sangat mengenalinya. Wajah itu terlalu mirip untuk menjadi 'hanya mirip'.

Seketika kelas menjadi hening dan seluruh isi kelas menoleh kearah Misaki yang memasang tampang seperti orang bodoh –terkejut dengan mulut menganga-.

.

.

CLICK

Otaknya baru merespon

.

.

"Oiii Yata.. kau akan kemasukan lalat kalau tidak menutup mulutmu"

Mendengar Bandou yang berbisik, akhirnya ia tersadar kalau seluruh mata seisi kelasnya tertuju padanya. malu, wajahnya seketika memerah "Uh.. ah.. emmmm.." Ucapnya yang langsung gugup dan kembali ke posisinya semula.

Berdecak dan berdeham, seisi kelas memalingkan pandangan dari Misaki ke sumber suara, "Aku Fushimi Saruhiko. Mulai sekarang aku adalah wali kelas kalian, aku mengajar Fisika. _Yoroshiku_."

_Gawat, dari banyaknya guru yang ada disekolah ini kenapa harus Saru? Dan…. Kenapa aku harus bertemu dengannya?_

_Ahhhhh brengsek, rasanya aku ingin mengambil tasku dan berlari meninggalkan kelas ini._

_Sialan.._

.:.::.:.

AN/

Yo, memulai sebuah multi chap.. semoga langgeng dan sukses sampai akhir.. semuanya mohon bantuannya berupa review dan koreksiannya yah..

Oh, ayo itung umur Mikoto San.. SMP = 13 tahun

3+7+3+13 = 26 tahunan.. hmmm masii muda lah hahaaa


	2. Chapter 2

Everything changes when a man becomes PURPLE - Charlie McDonnell

.:.::.:.

Sebuah Drama AU

Oleh

Nyeracau

.:.::.:.

K MILIK TANTE GORA DAN OM GO HANDS

.:.::.:.

Cukecukecukecukecuke

.:.::.:.

"Kau mengenalnya?" Chitose yang duduk dibelakang Misaki mencolek pundak Misaki dan memajukan tubuhnya agar suara berbisiknya dapat didengar jelas oleh Misaki.

Misaki yang tengah merutuki betapa bodohnya dirinya karena telah berteriak seperti orang bodoh sedikit terkejut ketika ia merasakan sesuatu menyentuh pundaknya, seketika ia menoleh dan mendapati wajah Chitose dengan raut penasaran, "Huh?"

"Dia.." Chitose menggerakkan ibu jarinya kearah Saruhiko yang tengah menulis beberapa huruf kanji dipapan tulis, "Kau mengenalnya?"

"Um.. Uh.. kurang lebih."

"Eh? Serius, keren.. Apa bisa kita dapat perlakuan khusus darinya?"

Mendengar kalimat 'perlakuan khusus' membuat Misaki merasakan sensasi yang aneh pada bagian perut dan jantungnya, dan sebelum sensasi ini menjadi liar ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Chitose yang sepertinya sangat penasaran.

"Ehh.. _Ngebosenin_." Gerutu Chitose yang dicuekin oleh Misaki.

Tanpa mereka sadari, didepan meja guru sang walikelas tengah memperhatikan gerak-gerik mereka dengan saksama.

.:.::.:.

Cukecukecukecukecuke

.:.::.:.

Hari pertama masuk sekolah tentunya hanya berisi dengan ucapara dan masa pengenalan saja. Karenanya meskipun jam baru menunjukkan pukul 11 siang namun Misaki kini telah pulang sekolah. Hari ini-pun untuk pertama kalinya ia mengalami yang namanya pulang sekolah. Berkeringat, lapar, lelah dan berbincang-bincang sepanjang perjalanan pulang adalah hal yang baru bagi Misaki. Rasanya aneh dan menyenangkan. Misaki beruntung karena topik pembicaraan tentang dirinya dan walikelas tak berlangsung lama setelah ia mengatakan kalau sang guru adalah salah satu pelanggan tetap di kafe milik kenalannya, tempat dimana Misaki dulu bekerja paruh waktu. Mereka yang sepertinya masih ingin mengetahui lebih dalam seketika berhenti ketika Dewa dengan nada cuek mengatakan kalau pembicaraan mereka ini semakin lama semakin mirip dengan pembicaraan para ibu rumah tangga yang tengah bergosip, menggelikan dan sangat _gak macho_. Meskipun Misaki sempat marah dan meneriaki Dewa yang secara tak langsung mengatakan dirinya tengah '_ngerumpi_' ia beruntung karena setidaknya pembicaraan ini berakhir dan tak semakin panjang karena sungguh Misaki tak ingin membicarakan tentang ia dan Saruhiko lebih jauh.

"Ah, Yata-san… besok kami mau adakan pertemuan, kau mau ikut?" ucap Kamamoto yang sepertinya baru menerima pesan singkat. Menunjukkan ponselnya yang berisi pesan singkat dari temannya yang bernama Eric untuk mengajaknya ke _Game Center_.

Mata Misaki langsung berkilat penuh rasa tak sabar ketika ia mendengar ajakan Kamamoto terlebih ke _Game Center_. Bermain di tempat favoritnya bersama teman-teman barunya sepertinya akan menyenangkan terlebih ia sama sekali tak memiliki rencana esok hari, "Baiklah."

Chitose mengacungkan jempol dan mengangguk ketika Misaki mengatakan kalau ia akan ikut.

"Oh.. sepertinya kau memerlukan untuk membawa baju ganti." Ucap Bandou yang sedari tadi hanya diam sejak mereka membahas tentang Saruhiko –karena beda kelas jadi ia tak tahu tentang Saruhiko dan sepertinya ia tak terlalu perduli karena Saruhiko tak mengajar di kelasnya-

"Oh iya.. Apa kita akan main 'itu'" ucap Chitose bersemangat, "Ah sebaiknya aku membatalkan janjian bersama Eiri-_chan_ dan Aya_chin_.." ucap Chitose sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya dan langsung mengetik sebuah pesan.

Misaki tak tahu apa maksud mainan 'itu' tapi sepertinya akan menarik kalau sampai Chitose membatalkan janjinya demi bermain 'itu'.

"Kuberitahu, suatu saat kau akan mati karena perempuan Chitose." Ucap Dewa memperingatkan temannya yang _playboy_.

"Bukannya itu romantis?" Ucap Chitose dengan nada datar dan tak sekalipun fokosnya hilang dari layar ponsel ditangannya.

"Menjijikkan."

"Karena besok aku dan Bandou akan bolos jadi kita langsung ketemuan di tempatnya saja ya!" Ucap Chitose yang lagi-lagi masih fokus pada layar ponselnya, "Ah sialan, Eiri_-chan_ marah.." Ucapnya pelan ketika sepertinya pesannya dibalas.

"Bolos lagi?"

Bandou hanya mengangkat bahunya dan mengehntikan langkahnya ketika mereka sampai pada pertigaan jalan, "Aku kesini, _jya_." Ucapnya yang langsung mengambil jalur kanan dan meninggalkan mereka berempat.

"Kau kemana?" Tanya Dewa

"Ah, kearah stasiun." Ucap Misaki yang merasa heran dengan rute yang ia lalui kini. Pagi tadi jalan terasa sangat panjang namun entah mengapa jalan pulang bersama dengan temannya ini perjalanan panjang menuju stasiun terasa begitu menyenangkan. "Kalian?"

"Aku dan Chitose akan menyebrang di lampu merah depan. Sedangkan Kamamoto mungkin ia akan berhenti kalau ia menemukan warung ramen. Kalau ia sudah makan lupakan dan tinggalkan dia."

Mendengar penjelasan Dewa Misaki mengangguk.

Setelah penjelasan Dewa tak lama mereka mendapati sebuah warung ramen dan benar saja, seolah terkena sihir, begitu mencium aroma ramen Kamamoto langsung berjalan memasuki warung tersebut dan meninggalkan mereka bertiga yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan kagum –bagi Misaki- dan muak -bagi Chitose dan Dewa-

"Dasar gembul." Celetuk Chitose

"Mengerikan, hanya dengan aroma. selalu begini?" Tanya Misaki yang takjub dengan kelakuan unik teman barunya ini.

"Selalu"

Melihat sepertinya Kamamoto tak ada rencana untuk keluar dari warung ramen dalam waktu dekat, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya dan pulang duluan. Tak begitu jauh dari warung ramen mereka akhirnya tiba pada perempatan. Hal itu menandakan bahwa kini saatnya Chitose dan Dewa untuk berselisih jalan dengan Misaki yang menuju stasiun. Meskipun ia baru disini namun Misaki telah menghapal jalan pulang dan pergi menuju rumahnya karena ia akan terlihat sangat bodoh kalau sampai tersasar. Mengeluarkan ipod dan memasang _headset _ditelinganya, Misaki memutar lagu kesukaannya untuk menemaninya dijalan pulang menuju stasiun.

Sesampainya di stasiun Misaki yang tengah mencari posisi yang sepertinya enak untuk menunggu sampai kereta datang tiba-tiba dikejutkan oleh seseorang yang melepaskan _headset_ miliknya.

"Woiii!" Refleks, Misaki menoleh kearah orang yang sudah berani-beraninya mencabut _headset_ miliknya.

"Hmmm… Sejak kapan kau mulai egois MI~SA~KI"

Glek

Kerongkongannya terasa kering.

Suara ini, ia tahu dengan jelas siapa pemilik suara itu.

_Oh tidak-tidak-tidaaaakkkk… kenapa Saru ada disini.. uhhhh.._

"Yo!, lama tak jumpa mi~sa~ki~!" Tanya Saruhiko dengan _headset_ Misaki ditangannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disekolahku?"

Mengangkat wajahnya yang tanpa ia sadari sejak tadi menunduk, ia menyesali perbuatannya karena wajah Saruhiko justru membuatnya semakin susah bernafas. Kembali menunduk, ia membalikkan tubuhnya. _Persetan dengan headset, aku bisa membelinya lagi_ Fikirnya dan dengan cepat ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan mengabaikan Saruhiko lalu berjalan menuju salah satu kursi yang disediakan khusus oleh stasiun untuk para penunggu kereta sepertinya yang letaknya agak jauh dari tempatnya kini.

"Oh.. Melarikan diri..?"

Mendengar kata 'melarikan diri' yang terucap dari mulut Saruhiko membuat langkahnya seketika berhenti. _Ahhhh aku lupa betapa menyebalkannya Saru ini, meskipun aku tahu aku harus menghindarinya tapi siapa yang tahan dengan sikapnya ini_? "Heh.. melarikan diri? Aku?" Jawab Misaki pelan lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan mendekati Saruhiko. Melihat Misaki yang seketika langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan berjalan mendekatinya membuat seulas senyum menghias wajah tampannya.

"Dengar ya, aku tidak melarikan diri." Ucapnya mantap menatap wajah Saruhiko

"Tsk, lalu apa yang baru saja kau lakukan."

"Kau tahu aku tidak pintar, jadi yang kulakukan hanyalah mencontoh."

"Heee~ kau mengakui kebodohanmu, oke kuterima karena itu adalah fakta."

_Si monyet ini, kenapa selalu racun yang keluar dari mulutnya… ahhhh aku ingin cepat menghilang dari hadapannya…_ "Karena itu aku mencontohmu."

Saruhiko mengernyitkan kening dan menatapnya seolah tak percaya oleh apa yang baru saja dikatakan Misaki, menghela nafas dan menatap Misaki tajam ia menayakan hal yang membuat Misaki terkejut "Kau mau mengungkit hal itu lagi?" Tanyanya.

"Saru, Kau sendiri yang mengatakan untuk menganggap satu sama lain tak ada bukan? Lalu kenapa kau menghampiriku sekarang? Plinplan sekali"

Saruhiko terdiam dan berdecak, "Bukankah kau dulu yang memanggilku pagi ini?"

_Ah! Sialan, aku lupa.. "_Uhh.. refleks."

"Kalau begitu aku juga refleks." Ucap Fushimi yang langsung memberikan _headset _Misaki kembali. Misaki menerima _headset _yang ada ditangannya dengan wajah bingung. Sebenarnya apa maksud sosok pria dihadapannya ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sekolahku?"

"Mana aku tahu kalau ini adalah sekolahmu." Gerutu Misaki. "Kalau aku tahu aku tak akan ada disini." Lanjutnya.

Saruhiko menatapnya tajam dan berdecak, "Kalau begitu pindah."

"Haaaaah?"

Menghela nafas panjang, Saruhiko menatap sosok Misaki dengan raut penuh kekesalan tercermin diwajahnya, "Kau tahu kan sekarang Misaki jadi keluarlah." Ucapnya datar dan mantap.

Awalnya, ia tak yakin dengan apa yang ia dengar namun setelah melihat raut ekspresi pada wajah Fushimi ia yang tadinya ingin menanyakan keseriusan ucapan Saruhiko menjadi diam. _Ahhh… tidak lagi.. _Kalimat dapat lebih menyakitkan dibandingkan dengan perbuatan, Misaki tahu itu namun ia sama sekali tak tahu kalau ada kalimat sepele tak hanya dapat menyakiti namun dapat membuka kembali bekas luka yang sudah tertutup rapat.

_Ahhh… terserah padamu, aku tak perduli lagi._ "Tidak dulu, tidak sekarang. Kau selalu mendorongku keluar. Kalau aku keluar apa kau akan puas? Karena aku akan sangat puas kalau aku tak melihatmu lagi." Ucap Misaki yang langsung berjalan menuju pintu keluar stasiun.

_Cih, persetan dengan semua ini._

.:.::.:.

Cukecukecukecukecuke

.:.::.:.

Misaki sampai dirumah satu jam lebih lambat dari seharusnya. Hal ini wajar saja, karena ia meninggalkan stasiun dan jalan kaki menuju rumahnya. Sesampainya dirumah ia langsung mengurung dirinya dikamarnya. Mengabaikan panggilan ibunya yang cemas akan hari pertama Misaki di sekolah. Menghempaskan tubuhnya pada kasurnya ia merasakan satu per satu otot ditubuhnya mulai rileks. Disaat-saat seperti ini ia tahu kalau ia tak boleh memejamkan mata, karena fikirannya akan dipenuhi oleh bayangan masa lalu. namun tubuhnya lelah, matanya terasa berat dan ia tak sanggup untuk berfikir lagi.

_Lagi dan lagi, mengatakanku untuk pergi. Apa yang mereka katakan tentang hal ini? oh ya, déjà vu.. dulu dia juga mengatakan hal yang mirip seperti itu bukan? Ahhhh sial, kenapa aku harus bertemu saru. Dari begitu banyaknya manusia didunia ini kenapa harus bertemu saru lagi? Padahal aku sudah berjanji untuk melupakannya.._

Memejamkan mata, dibalik matanya entah mengapa Misaki sepertinya dapat melihat wajah polosnya ketika ia masih berusia empat belas tahun.

_Ohhh… itu dua tahun lalu, ketika aku masih smp dan ah-_

Ia melihat sosok Saruhiko memasuki ruangan dimana ia berada dan ia juga dapat melihat betapa cerianya wajahnya itu.

'Saru, latte lagi?' tanya Misaki dengan ceria dan langsung menghilang menuju dapur untuk memberitahukan pesanan yang sama sekali belum dipesan.

'Boss, aku akan menuntutmu untuk memperkerjakan anak dibawah umur.'

'Tenang saja Fushimi-kun. Meskipun bekerja paruh waktu namun ia adalah pekerja yang pemilih. Kau tahu kan ia hanya mau melayani orang tertentu yang ia sukai saja dalam sehari. Kau seharusnya bersyukur ia mau melayanimu. '

'Tsk. Terserah.. bekerja tetaplah bekerja.. Oii Misaki berikan aku daftar menu'

Misaki yang baru kembali dari dapur menggeleng, 'Tidak ada daftar menu untukmu.'

'Hah?'

'Saru, kau selalu memesan latte. Aku sudah menulisnya untukmu dan sekarang sedang dibuatkan, jadi untuk apa kau melihat daftar menu?' Tanya Misaki polos

_Ah.. aku ingat sekarang. Si monyet itu selalu memesan latte setiap kali datang ke kafe._

'Tsk. Boss!" Fushimi mengangkat tangannya, 'Aku belum memesan apapun tapi bocah ini sudah menuliskan pesananku. Aku bahkan meminta daftar menu tapi ia tak memberikannya. Tsk.' Protes Fushimi pada pemilik kafe yang kebetulan tengah berada tak jauh darinya.

Misaki yang diprotes cemberut dan berjalan menuju sang pemilik kafe yang masih kerabatnya, 'Tapi kau tahu kan Kusanagi_-san_ dia selalu memesan latte.' Belanya, tak mau kalah

'Haha.. Yata_-chan_ setidaknya berikanlah ia daftar menu.' Ucap kusanagi_-san_ dengan bijak

'Uh Saru.. kau merepotkan!'

Tak lama setelah memberikan latte dan –terpaksa- memberikan daftar menu, Misaki yang melihat Saruhiko tengah mengerjakan tugasnya tampak penasaran, 'Hey Saru.. apa rasanya kuliah? Menyenangkan?'

'Misaki~ berhentilah bicara dan lakukan pekerjaanmu!'

'Ehhhhh aku sudah melakukannya. Lihat!' ucapnya sambil menunjuk gelas berisi latte dihadapan Saruhiko. Melihat latte yang tak dipesannya ada dihadapannya ia menghela nafas dan kembali menulis sesuatu didalam bukunya, 'Trus bagaimana? Mengasyikkan?' Tanya misaki yang sebenarnya sangat mengganggu konsentrasinya dalam mengerjakan tugasnya

'Haaaah~ berisik sekali.. kuliah membosankan.'

Misaki diam dan menatap Saruhiko, 'Grrrr Saru, semua yang kutanyakan kau jawab membosankan. Kutanya bagaimana kuliah, bagimana teman-temanmu, bagaimana harimu, bagaimana rasanya main game, bagaimana rasanya pergi ke _konbini_, pergi ke pasar, ke mal, ke perpustakaan, ke taman hiburan kau selalu menjawab semuanya dengan jawaban biasa saja atau membosankan. Oiii Saru apa tidak ada satu hal saja yang menarik buatmu?'

'Kau'

'Hah?'

'Kau menarik'

'Hah? Uh-uh.. ye-yah...'

'…'

Saruhiko yang tengah mengerjakan tugas tampak heran dengan keheningan. Tak biasanya Misaki yang berisik dapat seketika diam seperti ini. karenanya ia mengangkat wajahnya untuk mengubah pandangannya dari buku tulisnya ke wajah Misaki sekedar untuk memeriksa apakah Misaki baik-baik saja. Namun, yang didapatinya adalah hal yang sungguh luar biasa. Misaki seketika terdiam dengan mulutnya terkantup dan wajah yang merona. 'MI~SA~KI.. kau merona' ucapnya sambil menyeringai.

'Whoa! Tidak' ucapnya setengah berteriak, berusaha menghilangkan rona merah yang justru semakin nyata terlihat diwajah putihnya.

'Hooooo~ jelas-jelas kau merona' Godanya

'Uh monyet sialan, kau menyebalkan!'

_Ah… aku ingat, sejak dulu Saru memang menyebalkan. Selalu menggoda dan mengejekku, meskipun begitu ia selalu baik padaku. Aku tak bersekolah, tak punya teman dan tak pandai berbicara dengan orang lain walaupun begitu setiap kali ia datang ke kafe ia akan selalu mengajakku berbicara, meskipun sebagian besar ucapannya ditujukkan untuk menghinaku dan membuatku kesal tapi..untuk hal itu sepertinya aku harus berterimakasih padanya. _

Membuka matanya, Misaki meletakkan punggung telapak tangannya untuk menutupi wajahnya. "Kenapa yang teringat justru hal-hal yang baiknya saja?" Misaki menghela nafas dan mengangkat tubuhnya untuk bangun dari kasurnya. Berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya, ia membuka lemari itu dan menarik salah satu laci. "Apa yang akan terjadi kalau dulu aku tak mengatakannya? Haaaah~ terlalu bodoh sampai mengaku suka dan membuat susah." Ucapnya pelan sambil menggenggam botol kecil yang berisi obat tidur miliknya.

.:.::.:.

Cukecukecukecukecuke

.:.::.:.

a/n

okeh, saya buat kesalahan fatal ughhh.. pertama diakhir chap 1 yang ngajakin ngobrol Misaki itu sebelum si saru masuk kelas bukan Bandou tapi seharusnya Dewa, soalnya Bandou kan beda kelas huhu maap yah..

"nyeracau cihuy" = omongan yang sekarang

'nyeracau cihuy' = omongan masa lalu/flashback

_nyeracau cihuy _ = fikiran

via heartfilia : oh.. klo masuk sekolah itu gak perlu pinter, kan yang punya mikoto-san jadinya yah kek masuk homra gitu deh, yang nentuin masup ato gaknya si mikoto-san.. tapi ada juga jalur khusus, yaitu jalur anak2 jenius yang lolos sleksi sama si munakata-san.. misaki 16 - saru 22 (sedikit nyontek student-teacher relationship di shojo manga gituuu deh, dimana muridnya masih sma dan gurunya masih muda gitu Orz) semoga jawabannya memuaskan ^^ makasih udah review :*

okeh semuanyaaa.. makasih buat semangatnyah, reviewnya dan follownyah, ureshii desu.. see ya next chap *kalo masih mau* xD


	3. Chapter 3

the sky is already purple

.:.::.:.

Sebuah Drama AU

Oleh

Nyeracau

.:.::.:.

K MILIK TANTE GORA DAN OM GO HANDS

.:.::.:.

Cukecukecukecukecuke

.:.::.:.

Perlahan membuka matanya ketika samar ia mendengar suara ketukan, ia langsung menutup matanya dengan punggung telapak tangannya ketika sinar matahari yang terang mengenai matanya. Tadinya, ia sangat ingin menarik selimutnya dan kembali tidur, _toh_ ia sudah berencana untuk membolos hari ini. Namun, niatnya ia urungkan ketika suara yang berasal dari pintunya tampak makin keras dan terdengar suara ibunya yang setengah berteriak berulang kali memanggil namanya dari balik pintu. Menggerutu dan sedikit mengumpat akhirnya dengan enggan Misaki menyibakkan selimutnya dan turun dari kasur empuknya dan berjalan gontai menuju pintu. Tak perlu waktu lama untuknya sampai didepan pintu, dan tak dibutuhkan waktu lama juga hanya untuk sekedar membuka pintu kamarnya. Ketika pintunya dibuka, Misaki langsung melihat wajah ibunya yang penuh kekhawatiran sebelum wanita paruh baya itu menghambur kedalam pelukan Misaki.

_Oh… aku sudah membuatnya khawatir._ Fikirnya ketika ia ingat perbuatannya kemarin.

"Syukurlah.." Ucap wanita itu dengan nada lega dan langsung melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh mungil Misaki, "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya dengan mata tajam setajam pisau menatap langsung kedalam bola mata Misaki.

Misaki tahu, dengan tatapan seperti itu ia tak bisa berbohong, "Uhm.. Hanya sedikit lelah." Ucapnya mencoba untuk tak berbohong. Ia memang lelah, terlalu lelah sampai tubuhnya lupa caranya untuk beristirahat sehingga ia perlu menegak dua pil obat tidur sekaligus untuk membuat tubuhnya sedikit rileks.

"Kau yakin? Kau langsung mengurung dirimu setelah kau pulang sekolah kemarin. Sesuatu yang buruk terjadi bukan?"

"Tidak."

"Misaki, aku tak pernah mengajarimu untuk berbohong." Ujar wanita dihadapannya dengan tatapan yang semakin tajam dari sebelumnya.

"Serius _okaa-san_, aku hanya kelelahan. Tak ada masalah sama sekali disekolah." Ucapnya mencoba meyakinkan ibunya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, bersiaplah atau kau akan terlambat kesekolah." Ucap wanita itu dengan tatapan masih tak sepenuhnya tak yakin dengan jawaban yang keluar dari Misaki.

_Sial. Super sial._ "Oh.. Ummm.. Yeah." Ucapnya yang langsung menutup pintunya.

_Ah sial, ini adalah super sial._ Padahal sebelum ia tidur ia sudah memiliki rencana untuk mengatakan perutnya sakit sehingga ia tak harus kesekolah. Tapi karena ia telah membuat ibunya khawatir dengan tingkahnya kemarin, mau tak mau ia harus pergi kesekolah untuk meyakinkan ibunya. _Ahhhh ini semua merepotkan_, fikirnya sebelum ia memasuki kamar mandi.

.:.::.:.

Cukecukecukecukecuke

.:.::.:.

Misaki bukanlah tipe orang yang akan menjilat air liurnya sendiri. Setelah kemarin berteriak dan mengatakan kalau ia akan pindah sekolah kepada Saruhiko, maka ia bersumpah kalau ia benar-benar akan melakukannya meskipun ia tahu pindah sekolah bukanlah sebuah masalah sepele. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, tak ada jalan lain untuk tetap menyelamatkan harga dirinya selain untuk keluar.

Ya, tapi.. sepertinya untuk keluar bukanlah hal yang mudah. Pertama, Misaki memiliki ibu yang super protektif dan sangat _drama queen_ jadi ia yakin dengan sangat kalau ia mengatakan akan pindah sekolah ibunya akan menginvestigasinya secara detail dan mengambil kesimpulan yang salah, lalu ia akan heboh sendiri dan membuat masalah semakin rumit. Kedua, mengatakan akan pindah pada ayahnya adalah hal yang sangat 'tidak tahu diri', kerena ayahnya adalah orang yang paling keras dan sangat menentang Misaki untuk pergi ke sekolah tak perduli sekuat apapun ia memohon dan meminta namun tiba-tiba saja seperti orang lain, ayahnya mengatakan kalau ia telah didaftarkan untuk sekolah. Ketiga, ia tak memiliki alasan kuat yang dapat ia gunakan untuk pindah sekolah, terlebih memiliki teman-teman baru yang mengasyikkan bukanlah alasan untuk pindah.

_Ahhh… kacau.._

Ketika ia tengah sibuk untuk memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan kedepannya, tanpa sadar kakinya sudah membawanya tepat didepan stasiun. Berdiri didepan stasiun dan dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang tergesa-gesa mengejar kereta pagi, Misaki tampak seperti orang bodoh. Dengan seragam lengkap dan tas yang disandangnya, ia hanya berdiam diri tepat di depan mulut stasiun. Sama sekali tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Kalau ia naik kereta, maka ia akan sampai disekolah. _Yah_, ia tahu kalau bisa saja ia mengambil rute yang berbeda atau bahkan berlawanan arah dengan sekolahnya, namun hal itu akan terlalu bersiko karena dengan kemampuan otak yang ia miliki tak mungkin ia akan mengenali tempat baru yang ia kunjungi- lupakan tempat baru, kalau sampai ia turun di stasiun lain yang bukan sekolahnya dan berjalan-jalan sekitar sepuluh menit dari stasiun, maka sudah dapat dipastikan kalau ia tak dapat mengingat arah jalan kembali ke stasiun-. Tapi kalau ia tak naik kereta apa yang akan ia lakukan? Kembali kerumah? Tentu saja tidak, berkeliling kota dan tak sengaja berpapasan dengan ibunya? ohhh ide yang buruk.

Menghela nafas panjang dan mengumpat pelan, Misaki akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat pengambilan tiket dan memilih rute perjalanan menuju sekolahnya. Misaki benci hal ini namun Tak ada pilihan lain selain menuju sekolahnya.

Ketika menaiki kereta ia sedikit terkejut melihat seseorang yang sepertinya ia kenali. Karena kereta terlalu ramai membuatnya tak dapat bergerak sama sekali sehingga membuatnya hanya memandangi sosok orang itu saja dan berharap kalau orang itu dapat menerima telepati yang ia kirimkan dan menoleh padanya. Namun tentu saja, hal itu tak akan pernah terjadi.

Limabelas menit perjalanan, kereta akhirnya berhenti ke stasiun berikutnya dan Misaki langsung berlari –dan ehem, setengah berjinjit- untuk mencari sosok yang tadi ia kenali diantara keramaian.

"Oiii Bandou!" Teriaknya pria berambut hitam itu tak jauh dari jangkauannya.

Si cowok yang dipanggil menoleh, "Yata?"

Misaki mengernyitkan kening, "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Membuka tudung jaketnya yang sedari tadi menutupi kepalanya, pemuda yang tak banyak bicara itu hanya menjawab pertanyaan Misaki singkat, "Kerja paruh waktu."

Misaki mengangguk, pantas saja ia naik kereta yang sama dengannya karena kemarin Bandou adalah orang pertama yang berpisah dari gerombolan mereka, "Oh.." Misaki mengangguk, "Bagaimana sekolah?"

"kemarin sudah kukatakan kalau aku bolos, sangat ngantuk."

_Oh ya, kemarin sepertinya ia dan chitose mengatakan kalau mereka akan bolos._ "Ah! Aku ikut."

"Hah?"

Misaki melihat jam tangannya, "Lagipula aku sudah terlambat, ajak aku bolos juga." Ucap Misaki yang sepertinya menemukan ide yang bagus untuk menghindari sekolah, "Lagipula bukankah kita akan bermain 'itu' nanti bersama-sama dengan yang lain?" Tanya Misaki

Bandou tampak berfikir sejenak sebelum ia kembali menggunakan tudung jaketnya untuk menutupi kepalanya dan mengangguk, "Baiklah. Tapi asal kau tahu rumahku kecil." Jawabnya lalu menguap.

Misaki tersenyum dang mengacungkan jempol, "Tak masalah." Ucapnya ceria.

.:.::.:.

Cukecukecukecukecuke

.:.::.:.

Siapa sangka membolos akan sangat menyenangkan. Pertama kalinya Misaki membolos, Bandou mengabaikannya dan langsung menuju kamarnya tertidur, Misaki yang ditinggal sendirian di ruang tamu justru malah ikut tertidur. Saking pulasnya mereka berdua baru bangun ketika senja menjelang. Hari kedua Misaki membolos, ia bertemu Kamamoto, Chitose dan Dewa yang sengaja menunggunya di stasiun –sepertinya Bandou mengatakan pada mereka bertiga kalau kemarin ia dan Misaki ketiduran padahal mereka sangat menunggu-nunggu untuk bermain ke _game center_ bersama- untuk mengajaknya bermain sepanjang hari. Hari ketiga Misaki membolos, Kamamoto mengajaknya untuk mengunjungi restoran favoritnya –Misaki berhenti makan pada restoran ke empat, memuntahkan sebagian isi perutnya yang penuh pada restoran kedelapan dan ketiduran pada restoran ke duabelas-. Hari keempat ia membuat alasan kalau perutnya sakit dan tidur seharian. Hari kelima dan keenam adalah hari sabtu dan minggu jadi otomatis Misaki tak harus pergi kesekolah.

Setelah seminggu penuh ia membolos –hari senin yang merupakan upacara- tak dihitung. Misaki mulai terbiasa untuk membolos. Hari ini bahkan ia tak segan-segan ia membawa papan _skateboard_ miliknya-sebenarnya karena hari ini ibunya memutuskan untuk pergi ke Aichi menyusul ayahnya yang tengah bertugas disana, jadi karena rumah hanya berisi ia dan pembantunya jadi ia memutuskan untuk membawa _skateboard_ miliknya-. Kemarin lusa setelah ia dan Kamamoto 'makan besar', ia tak sengaja ia menemukan suatu tempat yang bagus untuk bermain skate board jadi hari ini ia berfikir untuk pergi kesana dan memainkan _skateboard_ miliknya karena sudah lama sejak terakhir kali ia main _skateboard_ di luar area rumahnya.

Setelah turun dari stasiun dan berjalan sekitar duapuluh menit, Misaki akhirnya sampai pada suatu tempat yang sepertinya dulu pernah digunakan sebagai taman namun mungkin telah cukup lama ditinggalkan mengingat sepi dan tak terawatnya tempat ini sekarang. Menghela nafas dan menyingkirkan tas serta blazer miliknya pada sisi taman, Misaki memulai memainkan _skateboard_ miliknya. Angin yang berhembus mengenai wajah dan tubuhnya ketika ia mengendarai _skateboard_ miliknya sangat enak rasanya menyejukkan dan sangat semilir, membuatnya merasa damai dan seolah tak memiliki masalah apapun. Oh ya karena itulah ia sangat suka bermain dengan _skateboard_ miliknya.

Tak dibutuhkan waktu lama sampai Misaki menghentikan _skateboard_ miliknya dan merutuk, _cih sejak kapan main skateboard sendirian di taman sebesar ini terasa sangat membosakan dan sepi_. Menghela nafas Misaki kembali ke sisi taman untuk mengambil minum yang ada didalam tasnya dan menyudahi permainan _skateboard_ miliknya. Aneh, biasanya ia sangat betah dan bisa menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam hanya untuk bermain _skateboard_ seorang diri di halaman rumahnya. Lalu mengapa kini ia merasa bosan main sendiri di taman seluas ini.

'Saru.. berhenti membaca buku itu dan ayo main bersama!' Misaki berteriak dari atas _skateboard_-nya dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar karena gelombang suaranya tertiup angin.

Seorang pemuda berkacamata yang duduk pada sisi luar taman berdecak dan kembali membaca buku untuk mengabaikan panggilan Misaki. Fikirnya akan terlalu melelahkan bermain skateboard lagipula ia tak bisa –dan ia bersumpah kalau ia tak akan membiarkan Misaki tahu kalau ia tak bisa main _skateboard _karena hal itu hanya akan membuat bocah empatbelas tahun itu merasa sombong-.

Misaki menggembungkan pipinya dan sedikit mengumpat sebelum ia memutar balik arah _skateboard_-nya dan mendekati Saruhiko, 'Membosankan. Kau mengatakan kalau akan mengajakku bermain ke taman.' Ucap Misaki setengah merajuk.

Sang _megane_ terlihat kesal dengan ucapan Misaki dan berdecak sebelum mengucapkan, 'Berhentilah menjadi bocah, Misaki.'

Misaki yang sejak awal sudah kesal karena diabaikan semakin kesal karena dikatai bocah. Meninju lengan bagian atas Saruhiko, Misaki menghentakkan kakinya dan mulai melajukan skateboard miliknya, 'Aku pulang.' Ucapnya mengambek.

_Ahhh dasar monyet sialan, siapa yang suka dicuekin seperti itu. Dia mengajakku untuk bermain bersama di taman. Dasar bodoh! sudah tua tapi tidak mengerti kata bersama. Kalau mengajakku main bersama kan seharusnya main sama-sama.. malah mengabaikanku demi buku sialan itu. Mati dan membusuklah di neraka kau monyet sialan. Menyebalkan._

Saruhiko berdecak. Bocah memang sungguh merepotkan, padahal ia mengajaknya main bersama karena si bocah oren terus menerus mengatakan kalau ingin merasakan main skateboard ditempat yang luas dan tak sesempit halaman rumahnya. Ia mengajaknya karena si oren tak bisa berhenti menganggunya dengan celotehannya. Karena itulah ia tak dapat menangani bocah –pada umumnya dan Misaki pada khususnya- dengan baik karena mereka selalu mengambek, merajuk dan manja untuk memperoleh apa yang mereka inginkan. Namun entah mengapa melihat seorang bocah berusia empatbelas tahun dihadapannya pergi meninggalkannya. Berdecak, pemuda berkacamata itu langsung meninggalkan bukunya dan berlari mengejar Misaki yang tengah melajukan skateboard miliknya dengan kencang.

_Ohhh… sejak saat itu aku selalu main skateboard dengan si monyet di taman, yah meskipun si monyet itu tidak bisa juga dikatakan menemaniku-aku selalu berfikiran kalau mungkin si monyet itu mungkin tak bisa main skateboard- karena dia akan selalu membawa sepeda untuk menemaniku… ahhh sialan, aku jadi merasa bosan main sendirian di taman seluas ini._

"Sialan" Adalah gumamnya pelan sebelum ia memakai kembali blazer dan mencantolkan tasnya pada pundaknya dan menjijing _skateboard_ miliknya sebelum meninggalkan taman itu.

.:.::.:.

Cukecukecukecukecuke

.:.::.:.

Sesampainya didepan rumahnya betapa terkejutnya ketika ia melihat sosok Saruhiko berdiri didepan gerbang rumahnya. Sedikit berlari dan mendekati saru yang tampak kesal dengan wajah bosan seperti biasanya Misaki menatapnya heran, "Apa yang kau lakukan di depan rumahku?" Tanyanya dengan wajah penuh curiga.

Menghela nafas dan menoleh kearah Misaki. Fushimi mengernyitkan keningnya dan berdecak setelah melihat Misaki yang seolah tampak baru pulang sekolah. "Tak ada." Ucapnya singkat, "Kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan?"

Menatap tajam pada Saruhiko dan melengos, Misaki berjalan menuju gerbang rumahnya, "Bukan urusanmu." Misaki menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh, "Fushimi-_sensei_." Ucapnya mantap.

Raut wajah Saruhiko menunjukkan rona terkejut sebelum wajahnya kembali normal, "Tunggu.. " Ucapnya datar.

"Apa?"

"Biarkan aku masuk."

"Haaah?"

"Tsk, aku harus membicarakan masalah bolos-mu pada kedua orangtuamu."

Misaki menatap tajam pada Saruhiko, "Kenapa kau bisa tahu aku bolos?" Tanyanya polos

Fushimi menghela nafas dan menyeringai sedikit, "Ohhhh Misaki kecilku ternyata masih saja bodoh ya.. mungkin dengan otakmu yang kecil itu kau lupa kalau aku adalah wali kelasmu dan tentu saja hal seperti ini sudah tugasku."

Matanya membulat tanda terkejut dan wajahnya langsung merona ketika kalimat 'Misaki kecilku' meluncur secara tak sadar dari mulut Saruhiko masuk kedalam gendang telinganya dan diproses oleh otaknya. Wajahnya semakin merona ketika ia merasa malu betapa bodohnya dirinya. _oh.. aku lupa si monyet ini adalah wali kelasku. _

"Whoa.. ja-jangan panggil aku kecil kau monyet liar!.."_-.. dan apa-apaan dengan 'Misaki kecilku'..-_" ..dan aku tidak lupa!" Elaknya setengah berteriak dan berusaha untuk menghilangkan rona merah yang terus menjalar diwajahnya.

Ternyata tak hanya Misaki yang merona, kalimat 'Misaki kecilku'-pun sanggup membuat Saruhiko tampak-sedikit, sungguh sangat sedikit dan meskipun sangat hampir tak tampak sama sekali namun ya-merona. Rona yang hampir tak nampak itu tentu saja akibat efek kelepasan Saruhiko, karena pertanyaan konyol Misaki ia jadi merasa kembali ke masa lalu dan menggunakan panggilan kesayangannya pada Misaki. _Tsk sangat memalukan diluar kendali seperti itu_, fikirnya.

Menghela nafas, Saruhiko menatap Misaki, "Lalu?"

_Ah sialan, setelah kemarin memintaku keluar dari sekolah kenapa ia kini tiba-tiba berubah menjadi walikelas yang sok perhatian pada muridnya. Bahkan ia mau mengadukanku pada kedua orangtuaku! Bahaya kalau sampai keduaorang tuaku tahu. Tapi syukurlah setidaknya kini mereka sedang tak disini._

"Sayang sekali mereka tak ada. _Otou-san_ lagi dinas di Aichi dan _Okaa-san_ sedang menyusulnya." Jawabnya jujur.

Tentu saja Saruhiko tak percaya begitu saja, menghela nafas ia berkomentar "Akan sangat merepotkan kalau kau berbohong, Misaki."

Misaki mengernyitkan kening. _Whoa! Tidak sopan sekali monyet ini, sudah dijawab malah bilang aku bohong.._ "Sejak kapan aku berbohong padamu?" Tanyanya sinis "Kalau kau ingat maka kau tahu." Ucapnya kesal.

Saruhiko menghela nafas dan berdecak.

"Lalu?"

"Apa?"

Misaki menatap Saruhiko tak sabaran, "Apa kau masih punya urusan lain Denganku? Aku mau masuk." Ucapnya dengan nada yang sangat tidak bersahabat dan mengisyaratkan untuk meminta Saruhiko agar cepat pulang.

Menghela nafas Saruhiko mengangguk pelan dan dengan itu Misaki membuka gerbangnya dan masuk kedalam rumahnya, tanpa sekalipun menoleh kearah walikelasnya itu.

Sesampainya didalam, Misaki langsung meletakkan papan _skateboard_ miliknya disembarang tempat di ruang keluarga dan langsung berjalan menuju kamarnya. Sepanjang perjalanan dari gerbang menuju kamarnya, Misaki tak pernah berhenti berfikir tentang alasan Saruhiko datang padanya.

Memang benar ia adalah walikelasnya dan memang sudah sewajarnya ia mengecek kondisi siswanya yang membolos, tapi seharusnya Saruhiko mengabaikannya bukan? bukankah ia tahu alasan Misaki membolos? Karena tak mungkin ia tak tahu, tapi apa iya ia bisa tak tahu? Tapi rasanya tak mungkin kalau sampai ia tak tahu alasan Misaki bolos sekolah. Yah tapi mungkin saja ia telah berubah menjadi seorang guru yang sesungguhnya, tapii.. bagaimana dengan seorang guru yang meminta muridnya untuk pindah dan kenapa ia tak menyinggung soal kepindahan Misaki tadi?

"Dasar aneh." Gumam Misaki yang langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya keatas kasur empuknya.

.:.::.:.

Cukecukecukecukecuke

.:.::.:.

Kedua orang tua Misaki masih pergi ke luar kota, sehingga membuatnya sendrian dirumah. Ia sudah mengancam para pelayannya untuk merahasiakan kalau hari ini ia tidak sekolah sehingga ia aman untuk membolos dan tinggal di dalam rumah seharian. Namun hari ini entah kenapa Misaki merasa bosan. Ia sudah menamatkan permainan _game_ dan menonton DVD yang kemarin ia beli sepulangnya dari taman untuk bermain _skateboard_ dan ia tak memiliki apapun untuk dilakukan. Berguling-guling di kasur hanya dengan mendengarkan mp3 yang keluar dari jam tangan canggih miliknya. Merasa apa yang ia lakukan adalah konyol dan mendekam didalam rumah hanya untuk mendengarkan mp3 adalah hal yang paling membosankan yang pernah ia lakukan, ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke suatu tempat. Memakai jam tangan serta jaketnya nya dan memesan pada pelayannya kalau ia akan keluar ke _konbini_ sebentar, ia meninggalkan rumah.

Sesampainya pada _konbini_ yang tak jauh terletak dari rumahnya, Misaki terkejut ketika ia memasuki _konbini _dan langsung disambut oleh wajah familiar Bandou.

"Yo!" Adalah ucap Bandou sebelum ia kembali menyusun kotak-kotak sereal dan susu formula di rak berwarna biru.

"Kau bekerja disini?" Tanya Misaki.

Jawaban Bandou hanya mengangguk, "Bolos lagi?" Tanyanya

Misaki hanya mengangkat bahunya dan mengambil keranjang bawaan dan mulai memilih makan.

"Hey Bandou, perkumpulan yang kemarin menyenangkan. Ajak aku lagi kalau kalian berkumpul." Ucap Misaki yang sepertinya telah selesai memilih barang belanjaan-keranjangnya hanya berisi chiki dan snack-

Bandou yang baru saja selesai membereskan kotak sereal bangkit dari posisi jongkok ke berdiri, "Rencananya setelah _shift _kerjaku selesai hari ini, Kamamoto dan yang lainnya akan menemuiku dan kami akan main ke game center. Mau ikut?"

"Eh serius aku boleh ikut?" Tanyanya dengan penuh semangat

Bandou mengangguk dan mengatakan "Tak masalah. Aku selesai jam dua, datanglah sekitar jam dua-an." Ucapnya.

Melihat jamnya dan sadar kalau jam dua tak kurang dari satu jam lagi, Misaki mengacungkan jempol dan langsung menuju kasir untuk membayar apa yang telah ia ambil. Ia berfikir untuk pulang dan menaruh belanjaannya, makan dan bersiap untuk main dengan teman-temannya.

"Yata_-sannnnnn_!" Ucap Kamamoto heboh ketika melihat sosok Misaki ketika ia, Dewa dan Chitose menjemput Bandou.

Misaki memukul kepala Kamamoto dan bergumam, "Bodoh, jangan berlebihan." Lalu melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya.

"Apa saja yang kau lakukan?" tanya Dewa penasaran

"Kau selalu bolos Yata_-san_.." ucap Kamamoto sambil mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja dipukul Misaki

Mengangkat bahunya dan berusaha mengalihakan pertanyaan itu, Misaki bertanya, "Jadi mau kemana?"

Chitose yang sejak tadi diam akhirnya membuka mulutnya, "Mau ke _game center_. Ayo." Ucapnya dan segera mereka bergegas meninggalkan _konbini_ tempat Bandou bekerja paruh waktu dan berjalan menuju stasiun.

"kau tidak masalah kalau kita main terlalu jauh bukan?" tanya Dewa yang kebetulan duduk disampingnya ketika mereka berlima menjadi penumpang kereta.

Misaki mengangguk, _toh_ tak ada juga yang harus ia lakukan dan tak ada ibunya ataupun ayahnya yang akan memarahinya kalau sampai ia pulang terlambat.

"Baguslah. Karena kita akan pergi ke dua stasiun setelah ini. Di sana ada sebuah bar baru yang kami gunakan sebagai tempat tongkrongan baru."

Misaki mengernyitkan kening, "Bar?" _kita akan masuk bar? Apa boleh? Bukankah kita masih dibawah umur?_

"Tenang saja, bar itu sangat keren. Punya dua akses satu buat _game center_ dan satu lagi buat bar yang benar-benar." Jelas Dewa.

"Kau yakin kita legal masuk kesana."

"Entahlah, tapi biasanya kalau ada razia kami akan keluar dari pintu belakang."

Mata Misaki terbelalak, hal itu sama saja illegal bukan.

"Tenang, yang kita lakukan hanya main game. Sang pemilik bar sangat pelit dan tak akan membiarkan kita untuk minum kalau kita masih dibawah umur."

_Tapi tetap saja illegal.._

"Jadi?" tanya Dewa sambil mengeluarkan ponsel pintarnya, "Kau masih mau ikut?"

Kerongkongannya terasa kering.. uhhh ia akan melakukan hal yang illegal. Masuk bar ketika umurnya masih enambelas tahun, tapi.. "Baiklah." Entah mengapa hal itu terdengar menegangkan dan.. keren.

"Bagus." Komentar singkat Dewa "Oh, berikan aku nomormu. Kau jarang masuk sekolah, dengan begini akan lebih mudah menghubungimu."

"Oke."

.:.::.:.

Cukecukecukecukecuke

.:.::.:.

Misaki sedikit terkejut ketika mereka tiba pada suatu tempat yang mereka sebut bar. Dari luar tempat itu sama sekali tak mirip dengan bar, bisa dikatakan kalau tempat itu lebih mirip ruko untuk pegawai kantor namun ketika masuk kedalamnya betapa terkejutnya Misaki mendapati kalau tempat itu memang benar sebuah bar karena Misaki dapat melihat seorang bartender, barisan botol minuman keras yang berjejer secara rapih, beberapa orang yang sedikit mabuk, music yang sedikit _up beat_.

Kamamoto menepuk pelan pundak Misaki yang tampak tegang dan mulai berfikir kalau apa benar datang ketempat seperti ini untuk anak dibawah umur sepertinya tak masalah. "Yata_-san_, tenang saja. Kalau ada razia kita selalu bisa keluar lewat pintu belakang."

Oh, Misaki tak tahu kalau hal itu juga tak masalah.

"Tenanglah, kalau tertangkap kita hanya perlu mengatakan kalau kita hanya main di lantai atas. Mereka punya CCTV kok." Jelas Chitose, "Santaiii.." Sarannya.

Misaki masih belum yakin, tapi yasudahlah. Mereka juga ada disini bersamanya, jadi kalau tertangkap maka mereka akan tertangkap bersama-sama. Lagipula kalau apa yang dijelaskan Chitose benar maka jelas mereka tak akan dinYatakan bersalah karena mereka hanya main bukan? dan mereka juga bermain pada jam sepulang sekolah jadi ya…

_Akan kucoba santai._

Letak _game center_ ada dilantai dua dari bar ini, jadi mereka harus melewati tangga untuk menuju ke lantai dua. Sesampainya di lantai dua Misaki takjub pada betapa ramainya anak sekolahan sepertinya main di game center ini. semuanya sama sepertinya.

"Yooohooooo! Yata_-san_, kau harus mencoba permainan itu!" Ucap Kamamoto menunjuk salah satu permainan, "Kau tidak akan menemuinya dimanapun kecuali disini. Dan itu sangat seru!" Ucapnya bersemangat.

"Oke."

Tanpa terasa, saking asyiknya dan serunya mereka bermain waktu telah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam dan uang mereka juga sudah hampir habis, akhirnya mereka putuskan untuk pulang. Sialnya, ketika mereka keluar dari bar tak jauh dari mereka terlihat ada beberapa orang yang tengah berkelahi.

"Kita putar arah." Saran Dewa yang tak ingin terlibat dengan perkelahian itu.

"Tapi itu akan memakan waktu lebih lama, aku lelah berjalan." Ucap Chitose, "Kita lewati saja orang-orang itu. Kurasa mereka tengah mabuk dan tak akan memperdulikan kita." Tambahnya

"Tapi kalau sampai polisi datang untuk melerai mereka ketika kita melewati mereka akan sangat buruk, terlebih lihat tempat apa yang baru kita kunjungi." Ucap Bandou

"Tenang, kita masuk kesana tapi kita tak melakukan apapun bukan? kita hanya main ke _game center_." Ucap Chitose.

Ketika Dewa dan Chitose sibuk untuk beradu argumen, tanpa mereka sadari yang orang yang berkelahi semakin banyak. Dan belum sempat mereka memutuskan untuk lewat mana, tiba-tiba saja jauh dibelakang mereka tampak sebuah cahaya.

Priiiiit

Priiiit

Kring

Kring

Serempak mereka semua menoleh mendengar suara sempritan dari peluit dan bunyi bel sepeda.

Mereka berlima seketika pucat.

"Sial, polisi… KABUUUUUURRR" Ucap Chitose yang langsung lari dan diikuti dengan yang lainnya.

Mereka berlima lari dalam posisi tak sejajar karena lokasi gang yang sempit yang mungkin hanya muat untuk sebuah kendaraan dan seorang pejalan kaki. Jadi mereka lari beriringan dengan Chitose didepan. Mereka lari dengan sangat kencang dan bodohnya, Chitose langsung berhenti mendadak ketika ia berpapasan dengan orang-orang mabuk yang tengah berkelahi. Berhentinya Chitose membuat mereka yang dibelakangnya saling menabrak dan jatuh.

"Chitose, kau bodoh. Polisi itu ingin melerai mereka, kenapa kau lari?" Tanya Dewa setengah meringis ketika bokongnya menghantam keras dinginnya aspal pada gang tersebut.

"Kau sendiri bodoh, kenapa kau ikut lari.. aku refleks." Chitose juga ikut meringis dan mengusap keningnya yang sepertinya membentur lantai dan sedikit luka karena ketika ia berhenti yang lainnya menabraknya dan membuatnya jatuh dengan muka menghantam aspal.

Ketika mereka berlima sampai pada tempat tawuran, orang-orang yang sepeertinya mabuk dan melihat polisi geram dengan mereka, seseorang pria paruh baya menarik kerah Misaki yang masih mencoba mengambil nafas setelah akhirnya bisa lepas dari Kamamoto yang jatuh tepat menindihnya.

"Anak-anak berengsek. Siapa suruh panggil polisi." Ucap pria mabuk itu yang langsung meninju Misaki.

Misaki yang tak terima, refleks langsung balik meninju pria itu dan setengah berteriak, "Brengsek.. fikir dulu sebelum _ngomong_!" Ucapnya berteriak.

Mereka berempat yang tak terima Misaki ditinju, dan para pemabuk yang mengira Misaki dan yang lainnya juga lawannya jadi ikut berkelahi. Tanpa mereka sadari polisi yang mengejar mereka telah ada dibelakangnya dan tak lama tiga polisi lainnya yang juga menggunakan sepeda datang dan disusul oleh beberapa polisi yang berlari menghampiri mereka.

"Sial." Ucap Misaki setengah meringis.

"Gaaaah aku mencium ada masalah." Ucap Chitose setelah mendengar polisi meniup peluitnya dan langsung menyerbu dan menangkap mereka satu persatu.

"Kalian semua ditahan, ikut kami ke markas untuk menjelaskan semuanya."

"Uh.. maafkan aku." Gumam Misaki pelan.

.:.::.:.

Cukecukecukecukecuke

.:.::.:.

a/n

via heartfilia : uhhh.. yang nembak sih misaki tapi kronologisnya bakalan aku jelasin d chap depan ato depannya deh.. soalnya awal2 ini msh sedikit flashback sama drama dikit.. maaf bikin penasarannya berkepanjangan xD tengkiyuuu berat udah review ya~ thr-nya aku tunggu =D #plak

oooke…. Saya minta maap untuk apdet yang lelet, saya baru pulang mudik dua hari yang lalu dan langsung tepar jadinya yah baru bisa nerusin draft chap ini dan baru apdet.. maap yah semuanya, dannnnnnnn maaf juga saya baru baca review serta pm, malum mudiknya di kampung jadi gak dapet sinyal inet, sinyal hapeh aja syukur2 dapet jadinya maaf untuk yang belum kebales semuanya.. dan untuk keterlambatan apdet saya ganti dengan chap yg lebih panjang dr 2 chap sebelumnya

uhh cukup dengan basa-basi dan nyeracau ga jelas.. makasih udah ngikutin cerita ini sampai sekarang. Untuk yang sudah review, fave, follow saya makasih berat ya sudah buat saya selalu semangay untuk nulis..

see yaa next chap


	4. Chapter 4

They say love is in the air so I hold my breath til' my face turn Purple

.:.::.:.

Sebuah Drama AU

Oleh

Nyeracau

.:.::.:.

K MILIK TANTE GORA DAN OM GO HANDS

.:.::.:.

Cukecukecukecukecuke

.:.::.:.

Sepertinya hari tak akan pernah lebih buruk dari ini. Seolah tak cukup hanya dengan dipukul orang mabuk gila yang mengiranya memanggil polisi, ia juga harus berada didalam kantor polisi seperti ini. Misaki menyayangkan sikap cerobohnya tadi yang seharusnya tak langsung bereaksi sehingga menyebabkan temannya juga ikut terlibat dalam perkelahian yang menyebabkan mereka diciduk polisi. Misaki merasa bersalah dan ia menyesal.

"Semuanya, maafkan aku." Ucapnya sambil menundukkan wajah. Sungguh, ia kini merasa sangat malu dan seolah tak memiliki wajah lagi untuk dihadapkan pada teman-temannya. Belum lama mereka berteman dan Misaki sudah menyebabkan masalah besar seperti ini. Bukannya mendramatisir tapi kalau sampai mereka tak mau lagi berteman dengan Misaki sesudah kejadian ini, ia rasa hal itu sangat wajar dan manusiawi.

Mereka berlima berada didalam sebuah ruangan tertutup yang hampir seluruh sudut ruangan terbuat dari kaca. Kalau Misaki mendongakkan wajahnya maka ia akan mendapati beberapa CCTV pada beberapa titik-titik strategis di ruangan yang berukuran tujuh kali lima meter tersebut. Meskipun ruangan yang tengah mereka diami ini cukup besar namun didalamnya hanya ada sebuah kursi panjang yang mereka duduki dengan meja besar dan lebar di hadapan mereka yang hanya berisi sebuah komputer, lalu dua buah kursi standar pada sisi lain dari meja tersebut. Di depan mereka ada dua polisi yang tengah mengintrogasi mereka, yang satu bertugas menanyakan kejadian yang sebenarnya terjadi sedangkan yang satunya lagi bertugas menjadi notulen.

"Yata_-san_, ini bukan salahmu." Ucap Kamamoto sambil meringis, karena ujung bibirnya telah pecah menjadi dua karena terkena sasaran tinju dari pria mabuk berkacamata.

"Kalau mau disalahkan, salahkan Chitose. Dia yang membawa kita pada jalur itu." Ucap Dewa kalem.

"Hoi! Bukan sepenuhnya salahku, kalian juga kenapa mengikutiku?" Ucap Chitose sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dadanya, "Ini salah kalian sendiri. Jangan libatkan aku." Tegasnya.

"Kalau kau mengikuti ucapan Dewa maka kita tak akan ada di sini." Imbuh Bandou.

Misaki yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka setengah terkejut karena tak ada seorangpun yang justru menyalahkannya. Bukankah itu aneh? Mereka mungkin memang ada dijalan itu tapi kalau Misaki tak berkelahi maka polisi tak akan menciduk mereka bukan? Kalau mereka tak berkelahi mereka hanya akan diangkan sebagai gerombolan anak SMA yang tanpa sengaja berpapasan dengan tawuran para pria mabuk. "Bukankah ini salahku?" Misaki akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya.

Dewa dan Bandou membuat raut wajah seolah tak mengerti apa yang Misaki katakan.

"Ya, maksudku.. kalau aku tak membalas tinju _si tua bangka_ itu kalian- kita tak akan ada disini." Ucapnya setengah kesal.

"Ya, sebenarnya kau akan kusarankan memakai rok kalau sampai diam saja." Ujar Chitose, "Lagipula memang seharusnya pemabuk itu kita beri pelajaran." Imbuhnya sambil menunjukkan wajah puas.

"Dan bonyok seperti ini?" Dewa dengan sengaja mencolek pipi Chitose yang setengah lebam.

"Awww.. brengsek!" Makinya dan langsung menjauhkan wajahnya dari tangan Dewa.

Pembicaraan mereka seketika berhenti ketika sang notulen menyelesaikan baris terakhir dari laporan tentang mereka. Sang notulen yang memiliki perawakan subur mengangguk dan memberikan isyarat kepada sang investigator untuk melanjutkan prose investigasi pada mereka berlima.

"Jadi, sesuai dengan pembicaraan tadi kalau kalian hanyalah korban yang ada pada tempat dan waktu yang tak tepat. Kalian murni tak bersalah?" Tanyanya pelan seolah mengulang kembali apa yang sebelumnya dikatakan oleh Dewa mengenai kronologi mengapa mereka bisa terlibat tawuran dan berakhir di kantor polisi seperti ini.

"Tentu saja. Kalau kau tak percaya aku yakin hasil tes urin kami tadi akan menunjukkan negatif akan nikotin dan obat-obatan." Tantang Chitose

"Kita akan bicara hal itu beberapa saat lagi setelah hasil kalian keluar." Jawabnya.

Misaki menghela nafas, "Untuk berapa lama lagi kami harus ada disini?" Tanyanya tak sabaran. Sudah tiga jam mereka mendekam disini, melakukan tes pemeriksaan ini-itu, ditanyai berbagai macam hal tentang ini-itu serta menjelaskan hal seperti ini-itu. Misaki sudah lelah, lapar dan mengantuk.

Saat sang investigator hendak menjawab pertanyaan Misaki, pintu dimana mereka berada saat ini diketuk pelan. Menunda jawabannya pada Misaki, sang pria paruh baya itu mengatakan 'masuk' pada siapun yang mengetuk pintu dari luar. Tak lama setelah diizinkan masuk, seorang polisi wanita berambut pirang datang.

"Ah, bu ketua." Sang investigator dan sang notulen hendak berdiri untuk menyapa wanita itu yang sepertinya pangkatnya lebih tinggi dibandingkan mereka berdua.

Melihat wanita berambut pirang tersebut, Misaki sepertinya pernah melihatnya disuatu tempat.

"Hasil mereka sudah keluar, aku yang akan menangani mereka dari sini." Perintahnya sambil menunjukkan map berwarna biru yang ada ditangannya.

"Baiklah."

Setelah kedua polisi tadi keluar, polisi wanita tersebut langsung duduk dihadapan mereka dan langsung membuka laporan itu didepan mereka. "Hasil pemeriksaan kalian negatif." Ucapnya memulai pembicaraan, "Rekaman CCTV juga tengah diproses."

"Sudah kukatakan bukan." ucap Chitose yakin, "Kami tak melakukan apapun selain main di _game center_." Ucapnya sesumbar

Wanita itu meliriknya tajam dan berbicara, "Serta berkelahi ditempat umum." Ucapnya dingin.

"Uh.. itu kecelakaan.."

"Karena semuanya sudah jelas maka setengah jam yang lalu kami sudah menghubungi wali kalian dan sepertinya sesaat lagi mereka akan datang." Ucapnya.

"Wali dan orangtua?" Tanya Kamamoto ketakutan.

Sepertinya bukan hanya Kamamoto saja yang ketakutan, mereka beremepat terlebih Misaki serempak memasang wajah terkejut dan dengan raut sedikit pucat.

"Seharusnya kalau sebegitu takutnya, kalian pastinya bisa memikirkan sesuatu sebelum bertindak bukan?" Wanita itu menatap mereka satu persatu, "Terlebih kau, Yatagarasu."

"Eh, kau mengenalku?" Misaki menatap wanita itu seolah tak percaya.

Wanita itu menghela nafas dan menatapnya tajam, "Kalau aku tak salah, ini pertama kalinya untukmu pergi kesekolah bukan? pertama kali dan membuat masalah sebesar ini. berharap saja sekolah tak akan mengeluarkanmu." Ucapnya sambil membuka map biru dan membagikan selebaran pada masing-masing dari mereka.

Misaki mengerutkan kening pada apa yang baru saja dikatakan wanita cantik dihadapannya. Belum sempat ia menanyakan siapa atau dimana ia mungkin mengenal wanita itu, lagi-lagi pintu ruangan dimana mereka berada diketuk.

Polisi pirang tadi menggumamkan kata 'masuklah' sebelum akhirnya muncul wajah sang notulen tadi dibalik pintu dan mengatakan pelan, "Mereka sudah datang."

"Persilahkan mereka masuk." Ucapnya pelan.

Pintu tadi terbuka dan betapa terkejutnya mereka berlima ketika mengetahui siapakah 'tamu' mereka. Satuper satu wajah yang mereka kenali memasuki ruangan. Mikoto_-san_ adalah orang yang pertama kai memasuki ruangan, lalu disusul oleh Munakata, Enomoto yang merupakan wali kelas Bandou dan yang terakhir adalah Saruhiko yang merupakan walikelas dari Misaki, Dewa, Chitose dan Kamamoto.

Kelimanya seketika langsung keluar keringat dingin ketika mikoto menatap mereka tajam dan semakin banyak mengeluarkan keringat ketika pemimpin sekolah lainnya, menatap mereka dari balik kacamata mereka.

"Baiklah, selama tiga jam pemeriksaan kalian, kurang lebih dua jam pihak sekolah telah berada disamping kalian untuk mendampingi pemeriksaan kalian, tanpa kalian ketahui. Pihak orang tua tengah dalam perjalanan untuk memberikan jaminan pada kalian jadi diskusikanlah apa yang akan terjadi mengenai kasus ini." Ucap wanita itu.

"sungguh tak dapat kupercaya, kalian adalah siswa spesial yang dipilih secara khusus oleh Suoh dan hanya dibutuhkan waktu satu minggu sampai akhirnya kalian ada disini." Ucap Munakata_-san_ pelan dan tajam. "Aku terkesan." Ucapnya penuh nada mencibir.

"Sudahlah Munakata, yang mereka lakukan hanya berkelahi. Semua orang pernah melakukannya." Ucap Mikoto_-san_ datar.

Munakata menatap mikoto kesal, "Baiklah, lakukan sekukamu. Seperti janjiku, aku tak akan menyentuh 'siswa'mu." Ucapnya sambil menaikkan kacamatanya. "Dengar, seperti yang tadi telah kami diskusikan. aku memaklumi perbuatan kalian dan meskipun begitu berkelahi bukanlah hal yang baik. Tiga hari dirumah, apa akan cukup untuk membuat kepala kalian dingin?" Tanyanya pelan

Mendengar pertanyaan seperti itu, wajah mereka berlima yang sejak tadi tampak pucat mulai kembali normal. Mereka tak dikeluarkan bukan? hanya skors ringan biasa bukan?

"Berterimakasihlah karena kalian adalah kesayangannya Suoh, kalau tidak aku mungkin akan mendepak kalian." Ucap Munakata_-san_ yang langsung pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu dan disusul dengan Mikoto_-san_ yang mengangguk melihat wajah mereka yang menatapnya seolah mengucapkan terimakasih.

Ketika melihat mereka berdua pergi, kelimanya menghela nafas panjang, merasa lega.

Tanpa Misaki sadari, sejak memasuki ruangan itu tak pernah sekalipun pandangan walikelasnya beralih darinya.

.:.::.:.

Cukecukecukecukecuke

.:.::.:.

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul satu malam ketika satu persatu temannya diizinkan pulang setelah orang tua mereka menjemput dan menyelesaikan seluh administrasi menengai jaminan mereka. Misaki sendiri, ia merasa kalau malam ini ia akan menginap di dalam kantor polisi karena kedua orang tuanya tak akan menjemputnya karena mereka belum pulang dari Aichii. Tentang pembantunya, tak mungkin mereka akan menjemputnya karena mereka adalah pembantu yang disewa dari pukul enam pagi sampai pukul delapan malam setiap harinya, jadi kemungkinan kalau pihak kantor polisi menghubungi rumahnya maka tak akan ada seorangpun yang mengangkatnya.

Menggerutu betapa dinginnya kantor polisi ini dibandingkan dengan kamarnya, Misaki yang masih ada disebuah ruangan kecil bersama seorang polisi yang tengah sibuk dengan komputer dihadapannya terkejut ketika Saruhiko berdiri dihadapannya.

_Mengapa ia tidak pulang? Apa yang monyet ini lakukan disini? Ingin menertawakanku kah? Cih berengsek._

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Ayo pulang! Ini sudah larut." Ucapnya dingin

Misaki mengerutkan keningnya, "Huh?"

"Aku sudah menjaminmu." Ucapnya yang diiringi dengan suara decakan khasnya.

Misaki mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Saruhiko, menjamin. Saruhiko menjaminnya? Untuk apa?

Melihat ekspresi bingung yang ditunjukkan Misaki, pria berkacamata itu menghela nafas dan menatapnya tajam, "Kau mau pulang atau tinggal disini? Putuskan sekarang." Ucapnya tak sabaran dan langsung membalikkan tubuhnya meninggalkan Misaki.

Misaki terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Saruhiko.

_Saru benar-benar menjadi penjaminku? Serius? Ada apa ini? apa yang sebenarnya ia inginkan?_

Misaki mengerutkan keningnya dan mencoba berfikir apa alasan dari walikelasnya ini untuk menjaminnya karena kalau diteliti, Saruhiko sama sekali tak punya kewajiban untuk menjadi penjaminnya. Apa yang ia inginkan?

_Ah! Aku tahu._ fikir Misaki yang kemudian berlari mengejar Saruhiko.

"Kau! Berhenti." Ucapnya setengah berteriak menarik tangan Saruhiko yang kini hampir sampai dimulut pintu kantor polisi.

Seketika menghentikan langkahnya, Fushimi berbalik dan mendapati wajah Misaki yang menatapnya marah.

"Aku tahu maksudmu menjaminku!" Mulainya.

Saruhiko menatap muridnya bingung.

"Kau kecewa dengan keputusan Munakata_-san_."

Saruhiko semakin bingung, menghela nafasnya dan menarik Misaki keluar dari kantor polisi setelah ia menyadari kalau suara Misaki membuat kegaduhan dan membuat beberapa polisi yang _kepo_ menoleh kearah mereka.

"Berhenti berteriak, kau berisik sekali." Ucapnya sambil berdecak dan melepaskan tangan Misaki setelah mereka sampai pada tempat yang tak jauh dari kantor polisi.

Bertolak pinggang, Misaki menatapnya tajam. "Saru. Kau berengsek!"

"Misaki~ yang kulakukan hanyalah menjaminmu. Bukankah aku seharusnya mendapatkan ucapan terimakasih?" Saruhiko berkata sambil menatap wajah Misaki yang tampak semakin kesal. "Aku tak mengerti kenapa kau marah, kalau tahu begini akan lebih baik kalau aku meninggalkanmu menginap di _hotel prodeo_ itu." Ucapnya dengan nada dingin.

"Cih, berhenti berpura-pura baik. Aku tahu maksud busukmu. Kau menjaminku agar aku berhutang budi padamu bukan? setelah mendengar perkataan Munakata_-san_ yang hanya menyekorku selama 3 hari kau kesal bukan?"

Saruhiko menatap Misaki tajam, "Kenapa aku harus kesal?"

_Ohhh.. mau bermain sok suci denganku, dasar monyet sialan!,_ "Karena mereka tidak mengeluarkanku!" Misaki berteriak dan menatap tajam Saruhiko, "Mereka hanya memberikanku skors 3 hari, bukan mengeluarkanku. Bukankah sejak awal kau menginginkanku untuk keluar dan dengan kasus ini kau pasti sangat berharap kalau aku akan dikeluarkan bukan? karena kecewa kau lalu berusaha untuk membuatku berhutang budi padamu agar kau dapat memintaku keluar. Tenang kau paling tahu aku, sekali kukatakan aku tak akan pernah menjilat air liurku sendiri." Ucap Misaki kesal

Fushimi menatap Misaki tak percaya.

Misaki menatap wajah Fushimi –yang menurut penglihatannya- merasa seolah Misaki telah berhasil membaca apa yang ada difikirannya.

Fushimi masih menatap Misaki dan tak hanya ia tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh muridnya namun karangan indah yang bisa-bisanya Misaki ciptakan dengan kemampuan otaknya yang tak seberapa.

Menghela nafas Saruhiko berdecak dan menarik tangan Misaki agar sosok mungil berambut oranye itu tak berjarak terlalu jauh darinya, "Kau tahu aku tak akan pernah melakukan hal selicik itu."

Mendengar ucapan Saruhiko, Misaki terdiam. Seketika sebuah bayangan masalalu terlintas dibenaknya.

"_Yata-chan, hari ini sepertinya akan hujan lebat. Kau membawa payung?" Tanya kusanagi-san yang tengah membersihkan gelas wine sambil melihat langit dari jendela KAFE miliknya._

_Misaki yang tengah mengelap dan merapihkan meja yang baru saja ditinggal oleh pelanggan menoleh kearah kusanagi san dan menggeleng, "Eh kau serius Kusanagi-san?" Tanyanya yang langsung meninggalkan lap dan meja yang tengah ia bersihkan untuk ikut melihat langit dari balik jendela, "Whoaa.. kau benar, langitnya mendung sekali." Ucapnya sambil setengah cemberut._

"_Sepertinya kau harus menunggu disini sampai hujannya selesai. Karena aku baru saja meminjamkan payungku satu-satunya pada pelanggan yang tadi." Ucap Kusanagi-san_

"_Ehhhh? Hari ini aku ada ujian kimia Kusanagi-san." Ucap Misaki setengah merengek_

"_Bukankah kau bisa bolos atau ikut ujian susulan seperti biasanya? Bukankah kau home schooling."_

_Misaki menghela nafas dan melihat jam tangannya, "Tidak bisa. Ini adalah ujian akhir jadi aku harus ikut."_

_Kusanagi-san diam dan berfikir sejenak, "kau bisa menggunakan internet dilantai atas."_

_Misaki menggeleng, "Aku harus pulang untuk mengirimkan tugasku sebagai syarat untuk ikut ujian." Ucapnya, "Ahhh.. bagaimana ini Kusanagi-san." Ucap misaki bingung ketika hujan deras mulai turun._

_Meletakkan gelasnya, Kusanagi-san berjalan menuju Misaki yang tengah panik, "Bagaimana kalau minta jemput."_

_Menghela nafas dan semakin menekuk wajahnya, Misaki menggeleng, "Okaa-san dan otou-san sedang di Kyoto jadi tak mungkin ada yang bisa menjemputku."_

_Menepuk pelan pundak Misaki, kusanagi san tertawa kecil. "Maksudku bukan orangtuamu, tapi Fushimi-kun. Kenapa kau tidak minta jemput dengannya?"_

_Wajah Misaki seketika merona, "Ehhhhh ma-mana bisa aku memintanya." Ucap Misaki sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, "ia pasti akan marah dan mengomeliku lalu mengabaikanku." Gumamnya dibalik telapak tangannya._

_Kusanagi-san tertawa melihat kepolosan Misaki._

_Tak berapa lama benar saja, hujan turun semakin lebat. Misaki yang saat itu telah selesai shift kerjanya hanya bisa duduk didalam kafe dengan wajah gelisah sambil terus menerus menatap jam tangannya. Setengah jam lagi sebelum ujiannya dimulai dan ia masih ada didalam kafe. Jjika dihitung, kalau sepuluh menit lagi Misaki tak berangkat maka ia akan terlambat mengikuti ujian dan kalau ia berangkat ditengah hujan lebat seperti ini sangatlah mustahil. Menghela nafas dan mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya diatas meja Misaki menatap gelisah keluar jendela. Ia sangat ingin menerobos hujan itu namun kondisinya yang baru sembuh tak mungkin mengizinkannya untuk berlari selama 20 menit perjalanan dari kafe menuju rumahnya ditengah hujan lebat seperti ini._

"_Yata-chan, berhentilah menekuk wajah seperti itu, kau menakuti semua pelangganku." Perintah kusanagi-san_

_Misaki yang keras kepala hanya memalingkan wajahnya dan menggerutu, sial mengapa harus hujan hari ini. tak bisakah hujan diundur sehari saja? Hujan menyebalkan!. Menatap derasnya hujan dari balik jendela dengan wajah ditekuk dan bertopang dagu, Misaki tak henti-hentinya merutuki betapa sialnya nasibnya. Ia yang tengah murung seketika mengangkat wajahnya ketika melihat sosok yang ia kenali dari balik jendela berjalan setengah berlari menuju kafe. Misaki langsung berdiri dan keluar dari kafe ketika menyadari siapa sosok yang ia lihat._

"_Sa-Saruuu.. apa yang kau lakukan hujan-hujan begini?" Tanya Misaki ketika melihat sosok Saruhiko dibawah payung biru berada ditengah hujan._

"_Tsk, apa yang kulakukan? Tentu saja menjemputmu." Ucapnya sambil menyodorkan payung satu lagi pada Misaki._

_Wajah Misaki seketika merona, "Ta-tapi.. ba-bagaimana?"_

_Saru menghela nafas, "Kau bilang kau ujian bukan?" Ucap Saru sambil berdecak, "Merepotkanku saja."_

"_O-oh.. uh.. umh.." dan Misaki beruntung hari itu hujan turun dengan derasnya. _

_Ahhhh.. aku ingat, Saru bukanlah tipe orang yang akan melakukan hal dengan motifasi lain_. Misaki mengepalkan tangan kanannya erat ketika Saruhiko menarik tangannya. Ia benci mengakuinya namun meskipun Saruhiko adalah orang yang paling menyebalkan, merepotkan dan sadis yang pernah ia temui tapi ya, Saru bukanlah tipe orang seperti itu. Tapi… Saru sangat membencinya dan menginginkan ia keluar bukan? jadi mungkin saja itu adalah alasan dibalik sikap heroiknya pada Misaki. Namun kalau ia katakan tidak maka tidak. Lalu? "Lalu apa tujuanmu?"

Semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Misaki, diantara kegelapan cahaya malam berbalut kabut Fushimi menatap wajah Misaki yang perlahan mulai meringis ketika dirasa genggaman tangannya semakin erat.

"Saru.. sakit.." uUap Misaki pelan sambil menggoyangkan tangannya, berusaha melepaskan genggaman Saruhiko.

"Oh.." Ucap Saruhiko pelan dan sedikit melonggarkan genggamannya namun tak sekalipun tatapan matanya beralih dari sosok mungil dihadapannya yang memiliki beberapa luka lebam pada wajah tirusnya. Menghela nafas, Saruhiko melepaskan tangan Misaki dan melepaskan jaketnya.

"Pakai ini. Perjalanan kerumahku masih jauh dan akan sangat kerepotan kalau kau mati membeku ditengah perjalanan!" Ucapnya sambil melemparkan jaketnya tepat ke wajah Misaki.

Misaki yang tadinya ingin berteriak memaki Saruhiko seketika langsung terdiam ketika ucapan Saru mulai dicerna otaknya.

_Perjalanan kerumahnya? Huh? Huh? Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaah?_ "Ke-kenapa aku harus kerumahmu?" ucapnya dengan wajah memerah.

"Tsk. Tentu saja karena rumahku yang paling dekat dari sini."

_Meskipun begitu aku bisa pulang sendiri tanpa harus kerumah Saru bukan?_ "Ke-kereta! Stasiun.. a-aku pulang saja.." Ucap Misaki yang tak terdengar begitu jelas karena terhalang oleh jaket Saruhiko.

Saruhiko menatap wajah Misaki yang memerah dan gerak tubuhnya yang terlihat begitu kikuk, senyuman tipis mengembang secara singkat diwajahnya sebelum berubah menjadi wajah datar seperti biasanya, "Misaki.. kereta terakhir sudah berangkat setengah jam yang lalu. Kalau kau mau jalan kaki atau mau tidur dipinggir jalan aku tak keberatan."

Misaki mengangkat wajahnya, "Kau serius?"

"Periksa sendiri kalau kau tak percaya." Ucap Saru yang langsung berjalan, "Cepat pakai jaketmu. Kau mungkin besok di skors tapi aku harus bangun pagi untuk mengajar jadi cepatlah Misaki." Lanjutnya.

Misaki menatap jaket yang ada didepan wajahnya dan menatapnya enggan. Memakai jaket Saru akan buruk bagi kesehatannya terlebih kerumahnya, uhhh Misaki merasa mual.

Saruhiko sepertinya merasa kalau Misaki tak ada dibelakangnya, karenanya ia menoleh dan sedikit kesal melihat Misaki yang hanya bengong melihat jeketnya. Berdecak, Saruhiko berjalan mendekati Misaki.

Misaki terkejut ketika Saruhiko mengambil jaketnya dari tangannya dan berkata, "Tangan kananmu!" dengan nada seperti memerintah.

Misaki mengerjapkan matanya dan menatap Saruhiko bingung, "Huh?"

"Tsk Misaki, kalau kau tak mau memakainya, aku akan memakaikannya untukmu. Berikan tangan kananmu."

Mendengar penjelasan Saruhiko, seketika wajah Misaki memerah dan langsung menarik jaket dari tangan Saruhiko dan langsung memakainya, "B-brengsek. Kau fikir aku bayi yang tak bisa memakainya." Ucap Misaki yang berusaha marah namun gagal total karena wajahnya yang memerah dan jantungnya berdegub tak beraturan yang membuat ucapannya jadi kacau balau.

Saruhiko menatapnya dan menyeringai, "Hooo~"

_Uhhhh bahaya, bahaya.. jaket sialan ini baunya sama dengan bau si monyet... uhhh.. jadi kepikiran yang enggak-enggak._

Fikiran Misaki yang mulai mengawang seketika terhenti ketika Saruhiko menjulurkan tangan kanan dihadapannya. Misaki menatap tangannya dan wajahnya berkali-kali, bingung.

"Jadi, kau mau jalan sendiri atau kutuntun Mi~sa~ki~?" tanyanya sambil menyeringai.

Misaki membulatkan matanya dan menatap tak percaya pada sosok pria dihadapannya. "B-brengsek aku bisa jalan sendiri." Ucapnya sambil menampik tangan Saru lalu berjalan cepat meninggalkan Saruhiko.

Saking kesalnya Misaki berjalan terus tanpa menyadari kalau Saruhiko yang ada dibelakangnya menertawakannya. Ketika tersadar ia langsung menoleh dan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Misaki, kau salah jalan." Ucap Saru disela-sela tertawanya.

_Ahhhh sialan, hari tak akan pernah lebih buruk dari ini._

.:.::.:.

Cukecukecukecukecuke

.:.::.:.

Sebuah apartemen mewah dipinggiran kota Shizume. Berjarak dua stasiun dari sekolahnya dan berjarak empat stasiun dari pusat kota. Apartemen tujuh lantai bergaya _British_ di pinggiran kota dengan nuansa _back to nature_ sungguh terkesan menambah eksklusif apartemen mewah tersebut. Meskipun rumah Misaki sendiri sudah tergolong kedalam kelas elit namun melihat betapa nyaman dan mewahnya komplek apartemen Saruhiko, tak ayal membuat Misaki berdecak kagum.

"Misaki, mau sampai kapan kau berdiri disana?" Tanya Saruhiko sambil menempelkan jempolnya pada pintu masuk.

Sedikit terkejut Misaki langsung berlari mengejar Saruhiko, dan betapa terkejutnya Misaki ketika memasuki lobi apartemen. Bagian luar tampak mewah dan memesona namun bagian dalamnya sungguh diluar kata-kata. Sanggat eksklusif dan kelas wahid.

"Saru.. kau hanya guru tapi kau tinggal ditempat sekeren ini." Komentar Misaki.

Saruhiko hanya mendengus, "Kubeli dari hasil _royalty _beberapa program dan game yang kubuat."

_Oh.._

Saruhiko dan Misaki berjalan melewati lobi, menuju lift untuk mencapai kamar apartemen Saruhiko yang berada dipuncak komplek apartemen. Sampai didepan pintu apartemen Saruhiko Misaki merasa enggan untuk memasukinya. Ia hanya diam dan menatap Saru memasuki apartemennya.

Misaki diam dan berfikir, apa ia benar untuk berada disini? Didalam apartemennya Saru berdua dengannya? Bukankah ini buruk?

"Masuklah." Perintah Saru setelah ia melepas sepatunya sambil membuka lebar pintu apartemen miliknya.

Misaki menatap Saruhiko enggan, "Kau yakin?"

Saruhiko mengernyitkan kening, "Tsk Misaki, masalah ini akan rumit kalau kau adalah murid perempuanku. Masuklah, kau tak akan selamanya berdiri didepan pintu bukan?" Tanya Saruhiko, "Lagipula kita tidak bisa bicara kalau kau berdiri disana."

Misaki mengedipkan matanya, "Bicara? Kau dan aku?"

Saruhiko memutar bola matanya, "Tentu saja, menurutmu siapa lagi?"

Misaki mengerutkan keningnya, "Tentang apa?"

Saruhiko menghela nafas panjang dan berdecak, "Banyak hal dan juga tentang pertanyaanmu tadi."

Mendengar jawaban Saruhiko misaki mengangguk dan perlahan melangkahkan kakinya memasuki apartemen Saru, "Uh.. Permisi.." Ucapnya pelan.

Saruhiko mengangguk mendengar ucapan Misaki dan membimbingnya berjalan menuju ke ruang tamu.

"Duduklah, aku akan membuatkanmu coklat hangat dan menghidupkan _heater_." Ucap Saruhiko kepada Misaki sesampainya mereka diruang tamu.

Misaki mengangguk dan melihat Saru perlahan menghilang menuju ruangan yang mungkin saja adalah dapur. Sendirian didepan TV LED berukuran 65 inchi Misaki merasa tubuhnya semakin kecil. Diatas sofa biru laut Misaki tak bisa duduk rileks sama sekali karena tak dapat dipungkiri kalau Misaki merasa tegang berada disini. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia berada di apartemen seseorang selarut ini, terlebih ini adalah apartemen Saruhiko.

_Haaaah~ rasanya aku ingin pulang saja._ Batin Misaki.

Mencoba untuk meredam betapa kuatnya jantungnya berdegup dan betapa basah telapak tangannya, mata Misaki mulai bergerilnya untuk mengamati setiap inchi dari ruangan ini. meskipun ruangan bernuansa biru ini besar namun tak banyak barang ada disini, hanya ada televisi, DVD dan sebuah rak tinggi yang berisi film dan CD lagu. Memicingkan matanya, Misaki mencoba membaca beberapa judul film di rak tersebut dari tempatnya duduk kini.

_Oh.. Seleranya tak pernah berubah._

Misaki mengangguk dan sedikit bergidik membaca deretan judul film horror dan thiller pada rak tersebut. Mau bagaimana lagi, Misaki sangat lemah dengan cerita atau hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan mistis dan seram-seram. Ia jadi ingat dulu ia selalu berantem didepan _ticket box_ karena Saruhiko akan selalu memilih film horror sedangkan Misaki akan menolak mentah-mentah kalau diajak menonton film horror. Sebuah senyum terulas diwajah lelah dan lebam Misaki ketika ia mengingat masa lalunya. _Dulu ia baik dan tak sesadis ini._

Misaki sedekit terkejut ketika sebuah gelas berisi coklat hangat ada didepan matanya. Memundurkan kepalanya ia menatap tajam Saruhiko, "Idiot, kau mengagetkanku." Ucap Misaki sambil mengambil gelas dari tangan Fushimi.

Mendengar omelan Misaki, Saru hanya berdecak dan melonggarkan kancing bajunya sehingga bagian dadanya sedikit terekspos. Misaki yang tak sengaja menoleh kearah Saruhiko menjadi merona ketika tanpa sengaja ia melihat hal itu.

_Uh.. kenapa ia harus melonggarkan kancingnya._ Gumam Misaki yang langsung mengalihkan padangannya dan meminum coklat hangatnya. Saru yang melihat reaksi Misaki sedikit menyeringai sebelum ia duduk disamping Misaki dan meletakkan sebuah kotak disampingnya.

"Seperti yang kukatakan tadi kalau kita akan bicara."

Misaki menghentikan minumnya namun tak menatap Saruhiko, ia hanya menatap coklat didalam gelas itu.

Saruhiko menghela nafas dan melepaskan kacamatanya, meletakkan kacamatanya diatas meja kecil dihadapannya lalu menarik gelas berisi coklat hangat itu dari tangan Misaki dan meletakkannya disamping kacamatanya-Misaki sedikit protes tapi Saru mengabaikannya-.

Menatap Misaki yang sepertinya kesal dengannya, Saru menatap Misaki tajam, " Tapi sebelum kita bicara.." Saru diam dan menggulung kemeja putihnya hingga ke bagian sikunya. "Buka bajumu."

"…"

"…"

"..."

"…"

"Eh? Eh? EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

.:.::.:.

Cukecukecukecukecuke

.:.::.:.

a/n

L7 : WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH makasih udah suka, semoga chap ini juga kamu suka juga yaaa.. makasih juga udah mau review, aku seneng =)

via heartfilia : iya, emang nakal si misaki itu sampe di ciduk polisi segala xD makasih yah via-chan udah review.. aku selalu, selalu semangat untuk nulis soale kan disemangatin sama via-chan #ahey #gombal sekali lagi makasih udah ripiyuu..

yoshaaaa another long chap.. (tepok tangan untuk saya) xD

uhhh mungkinkah rating akan naik? Hmmm..

oh, untuk chap kemaren saya (lagi-lagi) buat kesalahan.. jadi adegan waktu si misaki sama saru maen sketbot itu yang misaki ngambek sampe akhirnya dikejer saru itu flashback.. maaf yah bikin bingung. Untuk sekarang flashback aku miringin aja, biar gak bingung. Daaaaaaan sedikit bocoran, next chap adalah chap spesial buat yang nunggu2in adegan masalalu waktu misaki ditolak saru, soooo..

see ya next chap

terimakasih berat udah baca dan mau review..


End file.
